The Knight in Shining Armor
by LumiOlivier
Summary: Erza's flashbacks to the days before she joined the guild kept getting worse and worse. Master Makarov couldn't stand to see one of the strongest members of the guild falling apart like that, so a special job for a special S-Class wizard should be enough to snap her out of it. Especially when that job is for the Fiore royal family. **UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAY**
1. Where's Master Makarov?

**A/N: Hi. I'm Lumi. In case you're new here and we haven't met before. It's wonderful to have you here. Welcome, welcome. As much as I'd like to stay here and hang out a little more, I'm working on a NaNoWriMo project and I need to get back to it. But for the next few weeks, it's going to be the two of us every Wednesday. That is, until I come back in December. But I have written two other stories for Fairy Tail. One is very Natsu/Lucy centric and the other is Gray/Juvia centric. They're both based loosely on different fairytales (see what I did there? Hi. I'm Lumi. I'm clever.) and this one kind of fits into that series. Although, you don't have to read the others to understand this one. They all stand alone, but they're somewhat tied together. There are different little references in them to the others, but here nor there. I'm going to get back to work and let you get to reading. K? **

Those nights…Those long, cold nights sleeping on the hard stone floor only to wake up and slave away in the hot, forgiving sun…They haunted me for so long. Although, one thing made it bearable. One thing gave me the strength to keep moving forward. I just wish I would've gotten his name. Maybe it just wasn't meant for me to know. It's too bad. I owed him everything.

He sacrificed himself for me. He fought tooth and nail to get me out of the slavery and the miserable existence we shared. He begged and pleaded for Master Makarov to take me away from all of that. And he did. I've been in Magnolia ever since. And it was all because of him. Sometimes, I wonder whatever happened after that. But those thoughts never last long. They hurt too much.

I had to keep pressing forward. No matter what happened to him, I know that's what he would've wanted for me. so, to honor his valiance, that's what I did. One morning was all it took. I woke up like any other day. I took my bath like any other day. I had breakfast like any other day. It was when I got to the S-class job board at the Fairy Tail guild hall that things took a turn. This request board was never empty. Yet here I stood in front of an empty board. This can't be right. I'm sure it's just one big mistake. Now, where would Master be?

"Mira," I checked at the bar. Nowhere to be found. Just Mirajane taking care of Cana, who was still doubled over the bar from last night. Is it disgraceful? Of course it is. Am I going to judge her harshly for it? No. If she could stay away from her vices, I have no doubt in my mind that Cana would be an S-class wizard by now.

"Good morning, Erza," Mira chimed, her sweet, lyrical voice floating through the air, "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine," I nodded, "I'm looking for Master Makarov. Do you know where he is?"

"Have you tried his office?" she suggested.

"Not yet," I shook my head, "Have you seen him today?"

"Can't say that I have," Mira put a cup of hot coffee in front of the sleeping angel at the end of the bar, "Wakey, wakey, Cana. It's time to greet the day."

"No, it's not," Cana groaned incoherently into her arm, "You're lying."

"You're right," she smiled sweetly, "I'm calling your bar tab and you're a couple hundred thousand jewel in the hole."

"Alright, alright!" Cana got up and slammed her coffee, "I'll go find a job."

"Wow, Mira," Lucy joined us, "You were ruthless."

"It's how she learns," Mira explained, "If her bar tab gets too hard, she gets a suspension. A suspension means she can't work. No work, no money, no drinking."

"A method to your madness," I approved, "Maybe one day, it'll get her to stop."

"I highly doubt it," Mira giggled to herself, "But it's wishful thinking."

I got up from the bar and checked Master's office. His very dusty and empty office. That's strange, "Mira, did Master Makarov have any business to attend to in town today?"

"He did say he had a special meeting to attend," Mira thought, "But I remember him saying that it wasn't until this afternoon."

"I saw him go into the police station this morning," Natsu took a seat at the bar, "All he would say to me was how some guy he called Icepick was an idiot. I thought he was talking about Gray, but Gray's still here."

"Thanks, Natsu!" Gray snapped from the request board, "Hate you, too."

"Can you tell me when he comes back," I requested, "It's important."

"Sure," Mira promised, "I'll let him know you're looking for him the moment he comes in."

"Thank you, Mira," I stepped out of the guild hall for some fresh air. I'm sure the empty request board is just a misunderstanding. Maybe Mira got caught up in doing a little housekeeping and hasn't put them back up yet. I'm sure someone in town has something for me to do. Downtime is not an option. Not today. Too much to creep into my thoughts that I don't have the energy to contend with. I know exactly what I could do.

When in doubt, I could always turn to the bakery for comfort. The owner and I were always on good terms. I'm one of his best customers. Why wouldn't we be? And I would be more than happy to place an order and lend him a hand if he needed me. However, when I got to the bakery, the closed sign hung on the door. Wonderful. No work, no cake, and no Master Makarov in sight. The universe was out to get me today. Or did it just severely feel like it? I guess I could just go back to the guild hall.

Things seemed quiet around here. And my day felt more and more off. I don't know what to trust now. I can't get a job. I can't have cake. The lack of mayhem around the guild hall is troubling. To top it all off, I think Master Makarov is still out. I couldn't even count on my one chaotic constant. It's like I'm in a weird dream I can't wake up from.

"Erza," Mira flagged me down, "It's good to see you again."

"Is Master Makarov back yet?" I hoped.

"He's in the courtyard," she directed me, "And he's looking for you."

"Thank you." At least one thing is starting to turn around. Immediately, I ran outside to the courtyard behind the guild hall to find Master Makarov sitting at the edge of the fountain. He glared into the distance, "You wanted to see me, Master?"

"Yes, Erza," he nodded, "Come. Sit."

"Is everything alright?" I asked, sitting on the cold, hard stone. Images from back then flooded my brain. I tried my best to tune them out, but they were too strong.

"I'm trying to get rid of him, but he's so unassuming," Master let out a heavy sigh, snapping me out of my headspace.

"Who?"

"Icepick," he looked me over, "Were you even listening to what I just said?" Honestly, Erza. I'd expect this kind of spaciness from Natsu or Gray, but not from you."

"Forgive me, sir," I lowered my head, "It's just…Do you remember what today is?"

Master Makarov stared down at the ground, "I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed that. How long has it been?"

"Twelve years."

"That long already?"

"I can't believe it myself," I shared his sentiment, "It still feels like yesterday."

"Erza," Master put his hand over mine, "I know it was hard for you, but you need to understand why what was done was done. You can't let it keep eating you up inside."

"I know," I nodded, "He wanted me to have a better life. And I can't let his sacrifice be in vain. I just need to get out of my head for a while."

"In that case," he wondered, "What is it you wanted to see me about? Mirajane said you were looking for me this morning while I had to get Icepick out of jail."

"The request board upstairs," I told him, "It didn't have any listings on it. I was wondering if you knew anything about that."

"There haven't been many S-class jobs lately," Master explained, "Things are quiet. However, I have a job for an S-class wizard, if you're looking for work."

"You?" he piqued my interest, "Master, you're a Guild Master and a Wizard Saint. What would you need to post a job listing for that you couldn't handle yourself?"

"It's not for me specifically," Master clarified, "That meeting I have this afternoon…I'd like for you to come with me, Erza."

"Of course," I accepted, "I'd be happy to escort you. What's the job?"

"In the royal family," he began, "They had adopted a child. The king couldn't have children of their own. However, the prince has had too many attempts on his life. None of his guards stick around more than a few days."

"Makes me wonder what kind of life the prince leads."

"It's more so his past catching up to him," Master went on, "The prince didn't have the easiest start in life and the man who raised him in his early life wasn't exactly the loving type. I figured you could be his new guard."

"You flatter me, Master," I twitched, "If all of his previous guards don't last long, what makes you think I'd be able to keep him safe?"

"None of his prior guards were wizards," he had a little smirk on his face, "And none of them are you. You're one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, Erza. You can't deny that. Too many would dispute that, myself included."

"Thank you." If I'm being honest, I'm still hesitant about taking this job so soon, but maybe it'll get me out of my head for a while. Who knows? It might be nice to spend some quality time with the prince.

"I should be leaving shortly," Master jumped down from his ledge, "When you're ready, find me again."

"Yes, sir," I got up, too, making my way back inside. I had everything I needed. Just one final piece of business to take care of first. I walked up to the bar, "Mira?"

"Yes, Erza?" she chimed, putting the clean glasses back on the shelf.

"I'll be accompanying Master Makarov to see the royal family," I told her, "Could you hold all of my calls?"

"Of course," Mira smiled, "Hurry home."

"What's this?" Natsu slinked behind me with Happy floating over his shoulder, "Going to see the royal family with Gramps, are we?"

"Just the two of us," I put my foot down, "He asked me personally."

"So!" he chirped, "When are we leaving?"

"_We _aren't leaving," I clarified, "This is something I'm doing on my own."

"Come on, Erza," Happy begged, "I thought we were a team."

"We are."

"Then, let us come, too!" Natsu whined, "Lucy, get your keys!"

"Natsu," I scolded him, "Master Makarov asked me personally to join him on an important meeting to the royal family. And we aren't going to go as a team. This is a job for an S-class wizard. A s far as I know, I'm the only one on the team. We should be back by tonight. You, Gray, and Lucy are staying home."

"You never said I couldn't come!" Happy squeaked, "Come on, Erza. Tough break, Natsu."

"You're staying, too, Happy," I stopped him, "And because I know how you two are, do not follow us. Stay right here until I get back."

"Can we at least go back to Lucy's?"

"No," I called over, "Hey, Mira…"

"Yes, Erza?" Mira finished wiping the counter down, "What is it?"

"Keep an eye on Natsu and Gray while I'm gone please," I requested, "And make sure they place nicely. I don't think I need to tell either one of you what would happen if I come back and hear anything less than stellar, do I?"

"What?" I don't think Gray was paying attention.

"Erza," Master came out of his office, "Are you ready? Have you finished making your death threats?"

"I've made my point clear," I glared over my shoulder, "Haven't I, Natsu?"

"Yes, ma'am," he quivered.

"Gray?" I asked, "Are you going to play nicely with Natsu while I'm gone?"

"Yes, ma'am," Gray straightened up. I know it's done out of respect, but they don't have to be so afraid of me. Although, it's nice when they listen.

"Good," I smiled a bit at my two beloved idiots, "Lucy, don't make Mira do all of the work."

"I got them," Lucy promised, "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you," I turned to Master Makarov, "Ok. I'm ready."

The royal family...I've never been to the palace before. Hopefully, this will go well.


	2. A New Assignment

The Royal Palace. Not for nothing, but I expected something bigger. Why? I'm not sure. When I think of royalty, I think of lavishness on an unnecessary level. The postcards made it look so much bigger. Oh, well. Who was I to judge? Master Makarov and I were greeted at the front gate by more palace security and were immediately escorted to the throne room. The king and queen sat on their respective thrones, looking regal as ever to no one's surprise. Although, one would think there would be three sitting there.

"Hello, Makarov," His Majesty greeted us while we knelt at his feet.

"Your Majesty," Master rose. I followed suit.

"I see you've brought a friend, Makarov," Her Majesty noticed me standing next to him, "Who might this be?"

"This is Erza Scarlet," he introduced me, "She is one of the strongest my guild has to offer."

"She's a wizard?" she looked me over. In her defense, I was out of my armor for this meeting. Perhaps I should've changed before we came in.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I took a bow, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Erza Scarlet…" His Majesty repeated, "I've heard of your reputation. You're not only strong, but you're also highly respected. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," I confirmed, "I do my best and settle for nothing less."

"Why have you brought her along, Makarov?" Her Majesty asked.

"Because," Master explained, "I offer Erza Scarlet as protection for His Royal Highness."

"Interesting," she nodded, "We appreciate the offer. However, we also told you we were looking for knights to guard the prince, not a wizard."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," he defended me, "That hasn't exactly been working out for you, has it?"

"You'd be wise to mind your tongue," she glared, "Remember your place, Makarov."

"Darling," His Majesty settled her, "Let's hear him out. Perhaps he's onto something. Now, explain yourself, Makarov. Why should we consider Ms. Scarlet over a knight?"

"Erza's strength is unmatched," Master talked me up, "I would put ten of your knights poised to fight against her and ask them what kind of polish they use to get the blood off their armor. That is, if they're conscious enough to give me an answer. Besides, every great future king needs a powerful wizard by his side, does he not? If His Highness is going to have one, why not have the best?"

The king and queen deliberated for a brief moment before the queen spoke again, a hint of a smile on her face, "You speak of Ms. Scarlet as if she were your own, Makarov. Perhaps this is favoritism speaking for you."

"She may not be my blood," Master looked up at me from the corner of his eye, "But she's been in my care since she was nine years old. I know who she is and exactly what she's capable of. This is not favoritism, Majesty. It's truth."

If we weren't in mixed company of the highest order, I may have shed a tear or two. I never knew Master Makarov felt so strongly about me. The king rose to his feet, "Erza Scarlet…"

"Yes, Your Majesty," I took my bow.

"Do you truly believe in your ability to protect our son?" he asked, looming over me. There was no doubt he was attempting to intimidate me. And I'd be lying if I said it wasn't working, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Can you keep him safe?" His Majesty went on, "Even if it means offering your own life, so that he may live on?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." I didn't even hesitate. I'm already living on borrowed time. Giving my life to protect another would only seem fair.

"Then, rise, Erza Scarlet," he ordered, "And protect the prince with every ounce of strength you possess. Make sure no harm ever befalls him."

"It would be my greatest honor, Your Majesty," I stood back up again. Although, my curiosity started to get the best of me, "Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but where is His Highness now? Shouldn't he be here as well?"

"The prince is likely sleeping," Her Majesty reported, "He requires more than the average person. It's nothing for him to be taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon."

"We'll have someone show you to your quarters immediately," His Majesty assured, summoning my escort.

"I'll be living in the palace?" I wondered. That was unexpected.

"Of course," he insisted, "You'll be guarding the prince. How are you going to do that if you're somewhere else?"

"That's very generous, Your Majesty," I smiled, "Thank you."

"It's a small price to pay," His Majesty nodded, an attendant appearing behind him.

"You called for me, Your Majesty?" he stood at full attention.

"Please escort Ms. Scarlet to her room," he ordered, "Ms. Scarlet…?"

"Please, sir," I clarified, "You may call me Erza."

"Erza then," His Majesty nodded, "You and Makarov are close, are you not?"

"Yes, sir."

He looked over at Master Makarov, then back at me. And a little smile crept across his face, "Come, my queen. We should give them a moment alone to say their goodbyes. Whenever you're ready, Erza, the attendant will be outside the throne room."

"Thank you." My heart swelled. Our king had proven to be so kind, yet so firm all the same. It was nice of him to allow me this one kindness.

"Erza…" Master kept his voice down, "I don't know how long you're going to be here. I didn't know how long this job would keep you. I certainly didn't know it would require you moving into the palace. But hopefully, this can get you out of your head for a while. And if you ever have some time off…"

"Don't worry, Master," I took his hands, "I won't forget about the guild. This may be where I'll be living for the foreseeable future, but Fairy Tail will always be my home."

He lowered his head, just enough to hide his face from me. All of a sudden, Master started shaking, "I…I never doubted that, Erza. Not for a single second. And once you're done here, be sure you come straight home."

"It'd be my pleasure," I hugged him tight, fighting back tears of my own, "Can you let the others down easy?"

"If you see smoke coming from the guild hall later," Master teased, "Don't be surprised if they come running."

"I wouldn't be surprised," I assured, "But they did have my strict instructions to play nice until I got back. And I will be back…Right, Master?"

"I wish I could tell you yes with certainty," he admitted, "But right now, I don't know. This is further above my head than anything I've ever had to face before, Erza. This is beyond the power of the Magic Council and above the Wizard Saints. This is entirely out of my hands. You may be back to the guild hall one day, but this may be permanent. It all depends on if the king allows you to walk away."

"I couldn't do that," I stood my ground, "The job wouldn't be done."

"That's the Erza I know and love," Master approved, "And you know what? I know someone else that would have probably said the same thing."

"Thank you, Master," I knew what he meant. Him. He'd be so proud of me right now. I could almost hear his voice in my head. _Keep him safe, Erza. Even if it means your life. It would be ok. _

"This may be the hardest job you've ever faced alone," he prepared me, "But I know you can do it."

"Like I told the king," I reiterated, "I'll do my best. And settle for nothing less."

"That's my girl," Master picked himself up, "Well, I should be off then. I have an entire guild hall to break the news to. Good luck, Erza. You may need it."

It hurt to see Master go like that, but I could cry later. For now, I had a job to do. And that involved finding the king's attendant. I walked out of the throne room and followed him down the hall. The palace didn't look like much from the outside, but inside was where all the lavish extravagance was kept. Stone and marble columns lined the staircase and smooth, polished cobblestone covered the floor. From an architectural standpoint, this palace was beautiful.

"This will be your room, Ms. Scarlet," the attendant bowed to me.

"Thank you," I gave him a little polite smile, "What's your name?"

"Roland, Ms. Scarlet."

"Roland," I looked him over. He wasn't much. If he wasn't careful, he'd blow away in the wind. Yet, there was something familiar in his eyes. A certain fire I've seen only once before, "You don't need to be so formal with me. You can call me Erza as well."

"Oh, no," Roland shook his head. The poor thing could snap his neck like that, "I couldn't do that. I'm to be your squire."

"You're my squire?" I asked, "But I'm not even a full fledged knight."

"His Majesty told me personally that I was to be your squire," he told me, "Anything you may need, just ask and I'll get it for you."

"So," I figured, "You're my assistant then?"

"In the simplest terms."

"Alright then," I don't think I'd need the assistant, but I'm sure the company won't be so bad. Especially while the prince takes his naps throughout the day, "But I'm still giving you my express permission to call me Erza."

"Are you sure?" Roland winced, "It wouldn't be disrespectful to you?"

"Not at all," I allowed, "Although, I think I'm going to turn in for the evening. Thank you for showing me to my room. Go on. I'm done with you for the day."

"Yes, ma'am." Roland bowed to me and took off in the opposite direction. He's a sweet kid. Might be a little much to deal with sometimes, but at least he's eager to learn. I'm not sure how keen I am on the idea of a shadow, though. If Roland asks too many questions, he may be more of a distraction than a student. We can manage.

I pushed open the heavy wooden door into my new bedroom. And to no surprise, every inch of this room dripped with luxe, just like the rest of the palace. Even for (for lack of a better word) servant's quarters, this was very nice. This was bigger than my bedroom at the guild hall, too. And my bedroom at the guild hall didn't have a bathroom attached to it either. After a long day of guarding the prince, I'm sure that bathtub and I are going to have a very close relationship. I could daydream of long, hot baths and an extremely comfortable bed some other time. If I remember correctly, the prince's room was just next door.

I tried to peek through the window cut in the door, but unfortunately, I wasn't tall enough. No matter. I had a job to do. I pulled a chair out of my bedroom and put it outside the prince's bedroom door. For the next week, that was my routine. I'd wake up, get some breakfast from one of the maids, and sit outside His Highness's bedroom. Hardly anyone ever went in or out. Maybe a butler a couple times a day, but aside from that, the prince didn't even make an appearance. One night, my curiosity struck up.

"Hey, Roland," I asked, "Is the prince alright? Do you know?"

"It doesn't take much for him to ever fall ill," Roland told me, "I heard some of the maids talking one day about him. They say it's because of his time before the king and queen adopted him. He gets the worst headaches. They called them…Mi…Mi…something."

"Migraines," I cringed, "I know how he feels. Sometimes, I get them, too."

"What are they like?" he wondered.

"Well," I thought it over, "Sometimes, they're intense pain in your head. Sometimes, that pain gets so bad, it blinds you. Or sometimes, it will make you horrendously nauseous. Sometimes, they'll make any noise, even the slightest pin drop, sound like a freight train plowing through your head. The mere thought of moving makes you want nothing more than for it to end. I wouldn't wish migraines on anyone."

"Neither would I," Roland squirmed a bit, "I thought they were just bad headaches."

"No, no, no," I shook my head, "They're much worse than that. I wonder if I could bring him anything…I am supposed to be the one guarding him."

"And you're doing a marvelous job, Ms. Scarlet," His Highness's usual butler joined us, "But that would put me out of a job."

"Forgive me," I apologized, "Do you think you could send him my well wishes, though?"

"It'd be my pleasure," he bowed to me, opening the door. I tried to peek in the crack, but I couldn't see much. Just an outline of the prince lying in bed. The poor thing…I knew what kind of misery those migraines could bring and how debilitating they can be. It must be even harder for him, given he also has royal duties to attend to. I bet the butler helps take care of them. Someone has to. There's no way the prince was so sickly and still did what needed to be done. He needs the rest. Although, I had to wonder…

Will I ever meet him? I've been at the palace for a week now and the closest I've ever gotten was when the house staff would go in and out of his room. But I understand if he's not feeling well. That's not something for me to push. I knew better than that. The next day, I dosed off for a moment or two, not thinking much of it. It's not like there was anything going on. The halls were quiet and the rain outside made the palace quite peaceful. The prince would be fine. Besides, even the slightest noise would've woken me up. Everything would be fine.

Creeeeak…

"Um…Excuse me," a deep, yet gentle voice woke me, "Are you the new guard for the prince?"

"Yes," I got a look at his face. He looked so…So innocent. His deep blue eyes held a certain sorrow only matched by the long flannel pajamas that hung loosely off him, "Yes, I am. My name is Erza. It's lovely to meet you."

"Forgive my appearance, Erza," the boy bowed to me, "It's nice to meet you, too. My name is Prince Jellal…"


	3. The Prince's Secret

Prince Jellal…I never expected him to look so…in shambles. I knew that migraines could take a lot out of someone, but even at the end of the day, the prince was still human. Even those in the highest of standings can succumb to illness. Still, at least he was feeling better. Enough to give me an introduction anyway. However, the invitation to join him in the gardens was unexpected. He knew as well as I did that it was my job to follow him wherever he may go, yet he still asked me.

His Highness seemed so kind…So caring. When I watched him walk, he didn't even carry himself with any sense of regality. I hope he really does end up ruling over Fiore. He'll make a great leader one day. Although, something else about him seemed…I'm not sure. The prince had an air of familiarity to him. Of something I've felt before. Yet, I couldn't put my finger on what it was or when it may have happened or where it could be. Something in my gut told me I could trust him. Perhaps it's the title, but then again, he didn't get that title by birthright.

As we walked through the gardens, I took a moment to appreciate my surroundings. The rows and rows of rosebushes and lilies and tulips and vines upon vines were definitely a sight. The gardens were blanketed in a lush shade of green with different pops of blues, reds, white, orange, pinks, and purples all throughout. Yes…A beautiful sight indeed. Even after living here for a week, I still couldn't believe this was where I lay my head at night.

"So," His Highness broke the silence between us, "Could I ask you something?"

"Please, Your Highness," I insisted, "Ask me anything you'd like."

"Why did the king and queen choose you as my new guard?" he wondered.

"I'm not really sure," I admitted, "If we're being honest. Maybe it's because I'm not like any other guards you've had before."

"And what makes you different?"

"Well," I held back a smile, "I'm not exactly a knight, but I am a highly skilled fighter. And I'm also a wizard."

The prince stopped in his tracks, not even looking back at me, "You're a wizard?"

"Yes," I nodded, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all," he smiled, "What kind of magic do you practice?"

"I use requip magic," I gave him a quick demonstration, changing into my celestial armor, "It's also how I access all of my weaponry, too. I have quite the collection."

"I have no doubt," His Highness applauded, "That's very impressive. And you say you're also a skilled fighter?"

"Yes, Your Highness," I confirmed.

"No," he stopped me, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" I wondered, going over the last five minutes in my head. What could I have possibly done wrong? How could I have offended him? It's not like we've spoken much. Is it the fact that I practice magic? Or because I'm not a knight? I could've sworn that sort of thing would've have been much of a bother to him.

"Your Highness," the prince explained, "That doesn't sit right. It doesn't sound right when it comes out of your mouth. So, stop."

"Yes, sir," I quit immediately, "What would you rather me call you?"

"When it's just the two of us," he thought, "Like it is now, you can call me Jellal. Just Jellal. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"I…" His boldness caught me off guard, "I couldn't, sir. You're…You. You're the prince of the realm. I couldn't call you by your first name so casually like that."

"Please," His Highness assured, "I insist. It's not a problem with me. Go ahead."

He is above me. And I do have to do as he asks. If it doesn't threaten his personal safety, I have no say in it. My hands were tied, "Alright then. And when we're in mixed company?"

"I suppose I can deal with the formality for the sake of formality," he let out a heavy sigh, "It's not like I asked for it, but it was better than what I had, so I'll live."

"I know what you mean," I admitted, "Things weren't always as easy as they are now for me either."

"Erza, right…?" Jellal asked.

"That's right," I nodded, "What is it?"

"Do you think…" a little smile stretched cross his face, "Maybe we could spar sometime?"

"I really couldn't do that," I stopped him, "I know you said it was ok for me to call you by your first name, but the two of us sparring? They could court martial me for that! I'm supposed to be keeping you safe, not be the one putting you in harm's way. Or _being _harm's way, for that matter."

"They wouldn't court martial you if it was on my order," Jellal pointed out the loophole, "If I ordered you to be my sparring partner, there would be nothing they could do about it. Besides, I'm curious as to what it's like to go against a full-fledged wizard. Especially one that boasts your kind of skill. I promise I would take full responsibility for it and the most either one of us would get would be a slap on the wrist."

"Honestly," I thought it over, merely toying with the idea, "If it were to come down to it and we were to go up against each other, excuse me for saying this, but I'd have the upper hand."

"And how do you figure?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Because," I reminded him, "I have my magic. I've taken out monsters four times my size on my own. Some even bigger. I've fought against some of the strongest wizards Fiore has to offer and I always come out on the other side mostly unscathed. Sometimes, they get lucky and get a few good swings in, but it's not often. I didn't get to be an S-class wizard on my good looks alone. You can ask any of my guildmates. Some of them respect me out of fear and some fear me out of respect. For your own safety, we should keep that idea of sparring out of your head."

As we continued walking along the stone path, a few rocks started floating in front of my face. I took a quick look around, making sure no one else was out here but us. But then, I turned around and noticed Jellal's smile tighten up into a devious smirk, "Bold of you to assume that I don't know magic, too."

I guess one really should never judge a book by its cover. Although, if I said I wasn't surprised, I'd be lying, "You're a wizard, too?"

"I wouldn't say I'm a full blown wizard," he explained, tossing the rocks aside without laying a hand on them, "I'm more of a hobbyist. Occasionally, I like to use telekinetic magic to cause minor mischief around the palace. It gets boring, being shut up in my bedroom with nothing to do but be miserable. I needed to do something to occupy my time. Not many in the palace know I can do that, but I figured you'd be able to appreciate it."

"It's quite remarkable," I applauded, "It's not often I meet a telekinetic."

"From what I understand," Jellal went on, "They're far and few in between. Hence why I picked up the art in the first place. Although, Mother and Father don't exactly approve of it. Mother's thoughts on the average wizard aren't exactly favorable. Unless you're a Wizard Saint, you're merely a street magician to her."

"I got that impression when she and I first met," I confessed, "But forgive me. That was rude."

"It was more accurate than rude," he chuckled a bit to himself, "I do love her, but some of her world views aren't…Let's just say as open minded as they could be. That's why I practice my magic in secret."

"If you don't mind me asking," I thought for a moment or two, "What's stopping me from telling Their Majesties right now about your practices? Not only did you tell me, but you showed me as well."

"You wouldn't do that," Jellal assured, "You have a very trustable heart, Erza. I can tell. You wouldn't tell the king and queen about this. Because that would mean you'd never get to see it again."

He had me in a box. I wasn't going to tell them. I knew that when he told me it was a secret practice. But for him to know so quickly fascinated me. It made me curious if he was more than just telekinetic, but perhaps he's also telepathic as well. There's only one way to find out. Since we're being so honest with each other in this garden.

"So," I asked, "You're telekinetic?"

"Among a few other things," he nodded, "Yes."

"Is that where your headaches come from?" I assumed.

"No," Jellal took a seat at the edge of the center fountain, his previously jovial face falling more and more with each passing second, "Those are for a different reason."

"I'm sorry," I joined him, "I didn't mean to bring up anything painful."

"No, no," he shook his head, "It's not that. I almost wish it was painful. That would mean I remembered something."

Suddenly, I could feel it. I knew exactly the feeling he was talking about. I could feel it in the back of my head as if my own headache was about to start, "Do you often get gaps in your memory?"

"Only when I think back to when I was young," Jellal told me, "I don't really get much from then. Although, I remember when I came to the palace for the first time after being taken from the bad place. The first time I got to sleep in a comfortable bed and have hot food in my stomach. I had never felt anything like it. And it was wonderful. Almost indescribable. I sat in the dining room for an hour straight, eating more and more. I didn't stop eating until someone stopped me. One would think I slept well that night…But I didn't. There was a nagging feeling in my heart…Guilt. I remember the bad place was bad, but there was something I left behind. And I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what that was. It kept me up that night."

"I'm sorry to hear that." It's nice that Jellal is comfortable enough with me to vent like this, but hearing what he had to say broke my heart. There was something he cared about. And he must have cared a great deal to lose sleep over it. But it wasn't my place to pry. Perhaps some quid pro quo might be an order, "I get like that, too."

"What do you mean?" he wondered, his interest piqued, "You're an S-class wizard with, from what you've told me, unmatchable strength. I doubt you'd ever succumb to something like this."

"Forgive me," I apologized, "But you're wrong. When I'm stressed and have that feeling that I may let everyone down, I get anxious. And that anxious feeling pulls me down a dark hole that I never see the light out of. When that happens, I can sometimes completely shut down. But that's only the worst-case scenario. Sometimes, I remember all of my friends at the guild hall, my family, and their support pulls me out. That…That's my light. And when I see that light, I latch on and let it pull me out of that darkness. Because that's what it's there for. It may seem out of reach at the time, but then, there's that split second where it's just within my grasp. I hold on and I never let it go."

"So…" Jellal stared up into the bright, blue sky, his mind wandering, "You do understand."

"I will never make you talk about anything you don't want to," I assured, "But if you ever need to, you can always talk to me…Jellal."

That felt so foreign to me. I haven't had to do much for dealings with the royals. That was usually something Master Makarov took care of. But to address one so informally…It went against everything I was ever taught. Yet, I had Jellal's permission. I had a feeling he told me things today that he has never told another soul. But he trusted me.

"You know," Jellal smiled, the light returning to his eyes, "I've never been to a guild hall before. What's yours like?"

"Hectic," I giggled, "If I could sum up the Fairy Tail guild hall in one word, it'd be hectic. It's not much for sparring matches to be going on while we're all having breakfast. That is, until I walk in."

"What do you mean?"

"That's when they all stop," I went on, "The usual ruffians in the guild hall know that I like some peace and quiet while I have my breakfast in the morning, so they'll usually tone it down when they know I'm there."

"And if they don't know you're there?" he wondered.

"Then, I make sure they know," I grumbled, "Although, these particular wizards know when I walk into a room. It's like a sixth sense to them. But those two have also squabbled like brothers for as long as I've known them, so I'm not surprised. They think I don't know they fight behind my back, but I know better. It's just what they do."

"Do you think I could see it for myself?" Jellal requested, "The Fairy Tail guild hall?"

"You want to see _my _guild hall?" I gasped, "I don't know if that'd be the wisest decision…But I also have orders to follow you wherever you go."

"In that case," he got up from the fountain, offering me his hand, "Erza…Could you please escort me to the Fairy Tail guild hall?"

It's not like I could refuse his orders. But to take him to the Fairy Tail guild hall? I didn't even know if I was allowed to take him away from the palace. I'm sure there was someone we'd have to see about that. If anyone, at least the queen. It's best I have my bases covered before we go, "Should we tell someone we're leaving?"

Jellal looked over my shoulder toward my little shadow, who had stayed put like a good boy when we came out here, "You!"

"Me, Your Highness?" Roland jumped out of his skin.

"Yes, you," Jellal confirmed, "Go tell the king and queen that Erza and I are going to town for the afternoon."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Roland nodded, "When should I tell them you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure," Jellal thought it over, "Likely before dark."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Roland ran off inside, following orders. He's a good, little squire.

"Alright then," Jellal pulled me onto my feet, "Lead the way."


	4. Welcome to Fairy Tail

"Your guild hall is very pretty," Jellal stared up at the ornate details of the Fairy Tail guild hall. I will never understand why he'd want to come here, but who was I to judge? Although, Jellal was right. We really did have one of the nicest guild halls in the area. And the record for the most times a guild hall has ever been rebuilt. I think the only thing that's still original is the foundation. With every rebuild, it gets a little stronger than its previous structure. I'd say that sums up the Fairy Tail guild rather eloquently.

"Thank you," I gladly accepted the compliment. Then, I remembered this is, in fact, the Fairy Tail guild hall. I still had a job to do, "Hold on. I'm going to have to ask you to keep your hood up and stay out here for a moment."

"Why?" he wondered. So naïve, the sheltered prince.

"You've never heard anything about my guild's reputation, have you?" I giggled a bit.

"Only what you've told me," Jellal put his hood up, "And if we're being honest, I thought you were mostly joking."

"Oh, no," I shook my head, "You won't find a rowdier bunch of wizards than what may lie on the other side of this door. This may be a leisurely trip to my guild hall, but please. For the sake of your own personal safety, wait here until I tell you it's ok."

"I will," he leaned up against the guild hall while I scoped things out inside. So far, so quiet. However, this was still the guild hall. Something could pop off at any minute all because someone looked at someone else funny.

"Welcome home, Erza," Mira's sweet, smiling face greeted me from behind the bar, "Would you like your mail and your messages?"

"Not right now, thank you," I turned her down, "I'm not going to be home long. Who's all here?"

"Not too many," she reported, "Shadow Gear got in late last night, so they're taking things easy today. Reedus has a few commissions going on. He's working in here. And Gajeel's off brooding in the rafters, but I gave him a bowl of washers, so that should keep his hunger crankiness away for a while."

I continued my survey of the guild hall. Levy was buried in a six hundred page novel, so she'll be quiet for at least a couple hours. Not that she ever really gave me problems. Jet and Droy are playing cards, so they won't give me problems either. Once Reedus gets into a painting, he takes a while to get out of it. That left Gajeel. I thought I saw a shadow over Levy. I'm sure something's bound to happen between the two of them one day. Only one major wild card left. The strongest team Fairy Tail had to offer, "What about Natsu and Lucy?"

"They grabbed a job this morning," Mira told me, "They should be back before the dinner bell rings."

And because I like to keep my bases covered. When they're separated, they're not bad. But get them together, and it gets messy, "And Gray? Where's he at these days?"

"He went with Natsu and Lucy," she went on, taking a clean glass from the shelf behind her.

"So, there aren't any troublemakers lurking around the guild," I heaved a heavy sigh of relief, "Good."

"Why do you ask?" I headed for the front door and cracked it open.

"Jellal…" I called out to him, "Perimeter secured, sir."

"Erza…" Jellal giggled to himself, "What did I tell you? It's just us. You don't have to be formal with me."

"I know," I smiled, "But it's safe. You can come in."

"Ok," he followed me back to the bar and took the empty barstool next to me, "The outside matches the inside, I see."

"It does," I nodded, turning his attention toward the guild's lovable receptionist, "Jellal, this is Mirajane. She's the one who runs the guild hall while Master Makarov is away."

"It's nice to meet you, Jellal," Mira smiled sweetly in the way only she could.

"It's lovely to meet you, too, Mirajane," Jellal turned to goo, taking her hand, "I'm a really big fan of yours."

"Really?" Mira chirped.

"Really?" I gave him a look. Jellal didn't seem like the type to drool over centerfolds, but then again, it's Mira. I couldn't blame him.

"I have every issue of Sorcerer's Weekly she's ever been in," he swooned, "What other explanation would I have for that aside from devoted fandom?"

If he's not careful, his eyes may turn into hearts very quickly. But Mira has dealt with this before. And it's likely not the last time she'll deal with it either, "Well, I'm flattered, Jellal. Welcome to Fairy Tail. So, Erza, what brings you by?"

"It doesn't hurt to check in once in a while," I shrugged, gladly taking the iced tea she had made for me, "Besides, Jellal said he had never seen a guild hall before, so I thought why not taking him to the best one there is?"

"I don't know, Erza," Gajeel called down from the rafters, "Phantom Lord wasn't too bad either."

"And when Phantom Lord's guild hall has been through what Fairy Tail's guild hall has been through," I defended, "Then, we can make comparisons."

"What's Phantom Lord?" Jellal asked.

"The guild in Oak Town," I explained, "It's where we got Gajeel from. Along with another member of our guild. But that's here nor there. What matters is that we're here now."

"Welcome to your first guild hall, Jellal," Mira sang, "Gajeel, play nicely please."

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel brushed her off, going back to watching Levy while she read.

"So, Erza," Mira brought it back, letting Gajeel brood some more, "Didn't you say Master Makarov was putting you on a special assignment?"

"He did," I nodded.

"What was it?" she wondered, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well," I looked over at Jellal, who still had yet to put his hood down, "I was put on guard duty for the prince. The king and queen figured a wizard would be a better choice than a knight."

"And then," Mira pointed out, "There's you. Practically the best of both worlds, if you ask me."

"You think so?" Jellal looked me over, "I've never seen her fight."

"From someone who used to spar with Erza on a regular basis," Mira giggled, "I wouldn't dare make her angry now. For anyone brave enough to be on the receiving end of her wrath, I pray for them."

"Really?" he perked up, "So, that's why she won't fight me."

"Among other reasons," I stood my ground. There was no way I was ever going to fight Jellal. Moral ambiguity aside.

"It was nice of the king and queen to give you a day off, though," Mira applauded, "You've only been gone a week."

"I…" I glanced over at Jellal, who gave me a slight approving nod, "I never said I had a day off."

"Then," she figured, "Shouldn't you be getting back to the prince?"

"I also never said I left the prince's side," I treaded lightly.

"Then…" Mira looked over at Jellal, who still kept most of his face hidden. He put one lone finger up to his lips, making sure his message got across, "Alright. Not a soul."

"Thank you, Miss Mirajane," Jellal smiled, "Your discretion is greatly appreciated."

"We should be going," I insisted, "There's more to Magnolia than just the guild hall, if you'd like to see more."

"I'd love to see more," he followed me, taking Mira's hand, "It truly was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise…" Mira kept her voice down, "Your Highness."

"Shh…" Jellal hushed her, "Please. I'd rather that didn't get out. The only one here that knows what the prince looks like is Master Makarov. And that was on a fluke."

"I'm sorry," she winced, "Please forgive me."

All was forgiven and forgotten as Jellal and I left the guild hall. That could've been a whole lot worse. Lucy's influence on Natsu has done wonders for my stress levels. Although, the quiet between Jellal and me wasn't exactly helping. Was it wrong of me to bring him to the guild hall? Or to out him like that to Mira? I didn't think that would've been a problem. It is part of who he is. Perhaps he's just being quiet. There's nothing wrong with that.

"You know," Jellal finally spoke, "I never liked the title. Since the day I arrived at the palace, the title never sat well with me."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It's not mine," he confessed, "I'm not born of royal blood. I was merely the adoptive charity case of the king and queen. I know they love me like their own, but at the end of the day, I'm still not their own. It just…I don't know. It doesn't feel right. I would've loved to be a wizard instead. You said you were in a tough spot when you were young, too. I could've taken your path. But alas, here I am."

"Or," I tried to offer him some comfort. If not that, then perspective, "I could've taken your path. I didn't even get the choice. When I was younger, I was given to Master Makarov. The thought of practicing magic never even crossed my mind until I met him. Maybe instead of the king and queen taking you, they could've taken me."

"That would mean we'd be in the same place," Jellal pointed out, "I don't remember very much from those days, but any time I try to think back on it…It only causes me pain."

"I understand completely," I took his hand, feeling bold…and the heartache of a friend, "Even when I remember something from back then…It only hurts me. But it's because of that I ended up where I am now. So many times, I could've rolled over, but I had someone there who wouldn't let me do that. And I couldn't be more grateful to one human being. It's how he saved me. And now…I couldn't even tell you where he is."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he squeezed my hand back, wincing a bit.

"Jellal?" I worried, noticing his balance had given out, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jellal assured, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a white bottle and poured a couple orange tablets out of it, swallowing them in one gulp, "Or I will be anyway. Headache. And it hit hard. But I'll be fine once those kick in."

"Medication?" I assumed.

"Yes," he nodded, "It stops the headaches from turning into migraines. Most of the time. Even these can occasionally fail me."

"Would you like to go back to the palace?" I offered, not wanting to make him more miserable. If he needs the rest, then I'll understand.

"No," Jellal shook his head, "I want to know what else Magnolia has to offer. How am I going to find that out if I'm laying in my bed? There's a big world out there, Erza, and I want to see as much as I can. I don't want to be confined anymore. And what better way to see this town than through eyes like yours? Someone who probably knows Magnolia inside and out better than most locals. You did live here before you moved to the palace, didn't you?"

"I did," I confirmed, "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Once my medicine kicks in," he demanded, "I'm ordering you to show me around Magnolia. Every single nook and cranny."

"And I thought you said you didn't like your title," I teased him a bit.

"Just because I don't like my title," Jellal smirked, "doesn't mean I won't use it when I have to. In this case, it looks like someone's making me have to show my hand. And the biggest trump card in it."

"Since you asked so nicely," I knelt at his feet, "Yes, Your Highness. It'd be my honor to show you around."

"Erza," he pulled me up as quick as he could, "Don't do that. People are staring. We wouldn't want them to talk."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled to myself, "I couldn't help myself. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Jellal nodded. Looks like his medicine works quickly, "Whenever you are, Erza, show me the way."


	5. Petty Theft and a Formal Request

**A/N: Hi, friends! We can finally talk now because I don't have the prospects of NaNoWriMo breathing down the back of my neck. I did pretty well this year. I had 109K done in three weeks. And I'm very proud. It'll be on FictionPress soon, if you're curious. Any questions, you know where my inbox is, where my review section is. I'd be more than happy to answer. But for now, because I have a reoccurring guest that keeps asking for me to post (which is every Wednesday at noon US central), I guess I'll go a little early today. K? I'll see you at the bottom.**

I never thought running all over Magnolia would be so much fun. And never in a million years did I ever think I'd be doing it with the crowned prince of Fiore. Jellal and I had gone all over. Every park, every shop, every point of interest. We left no stone unturned. In all honest, it was the first time in a long time where a job didn't feel like work. In a way, I almost felt guilty for enjoying myself this much. I did keep the prince safe, so I guess it's not too bad. No sins to atone for. Although Magnolia was a very safe town (depending on the mood one caught the guild in), it did have one little problem.

"Thank you, Erza," Jellal smiled sweetly, "This has been the best day I've had in years. Possibly even since I've been in the palace. Maybe I should get out more."

"It was my pleasure," I smiled back, "But make sure you keep an eye on your pockets."

"My pockets?" he gave me a look, "Why's that? I thought Magnolia was a safe place."

"It is," I nodded, "But every once in a while, some wizards may use their magic to pickpocket you. Some pickpockets around here aren't even wizards. Just…Make sure you watch your pockets."

"Ok," Jellal accepted my advice, shoving his hands deep in the inside pockets of his cloak, "Have you lived in Magnolia long, Erza?"

"Most of my life."

"That explains why you knew so much about it," he figured, "And in the years you've lived here, have you ever caught any pickpockets?"

"A few," I smirked a bit, "But I taught them all a valuable lesson in stealing."

"I could only imagine," Jellal laughed to himself. No doubt because of my reputation, "My deepest sympathies to them."

"They weren't too bad," I assured, "Just a little misguided. I never had to resort to physical violence. Although, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted a time or two. Some of them had it coming."

"As long as you weren't too rough on them," he stipulated, "I guess I can allow it."

"I'm glad I have your permission," I giggled with him, "But I haven't had to take care of any in a couple years, so maybe they've all learned their lesson."

"To not pickpocket Erza Scarlet?" Jellal teased.

"Or anyone else for that matter."

_Snatch! _

"Hey!" I called after a group of kids who had helped themselves to Jellal's outer pockets. He patted them down, doing an assessment of the damages, "Did they take anything?"

"Just a pocket watch," he checked…But then, his face lost all its coloring. That can't be good.

"Jellal?" I worried, "Is everything ok?"

"We have to go after them," Jellal bolted toward the culprits.

"Jellal!" I followed him, "Where are you going?"

"They took something important!" he kept on running, "And we have to get that back. I'm not letting them get away with it!"

"Ok!"

I didn't know Jellal was so quick on his feet. For the normally bed ridden prince, he's fast. The two of us ran all through Magnolia on a search for the punks that stole whatever it was that was important. Maybe the watch has sentimental value. No…Otherwise Jellal would've specified the watch. There was something else in his pocket. Maybe his medication? I'm sure that would go for some high money on the black market. Especially when Jellal's is, no doubt, specially formulated for him. No. Jellal rattled when he ran. What could it have been?

"We'll cut them off in the alley," Jellal ordered, "You get one end. I'll get the other."

"Got it!" I ran off to the opposite end of the alley and sure enough, I found Jellal standing at his end with one of the kids floating in the air, "Jellal, put him down!"

"Where is it?!" he snapped, "I demand you tell me now!"

"It's just a watch!" the kid squealed, "We didn't get anything else!"

"Except for a weird rock," one of the others on the ground cowered. Rightfully so.

"Ow…" Jellal put the kid down, doubling over in pain.

"Jellal!" I ran to his side, checking on him, "Are you ok?"

"That was a bad idea," Jellal held his head, "My medicine hasn't kicked in quite yet. Telepathic magic isn't exactly easy on my body."

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping," I apologized, "But you really should've known better."

"I should've," he agreed, "But that doesn't mean I do."

"Honestly, Jellal," I kept my voice down, "What am I going to do with you?"

"That rock…" Jellal requested, "I need that rock."

"Ok," I wasn't going to question it. Although, the little culprits thought they could pull a fast one on me, "Where do you three think you're going? I didn't say I was done with you yet."

"Come on, lady!" the leader of the group stepped forward. The one Jellal just put down, "It was just an old watch and a stupid rock. What are you so angry about?"

"Neither one of those things belonged to you," I put my foot down, "Give them back. Now."

"Please," Jellal had recovered somewhat. Enough to face them again, "A friend gave me that rock and it's very special."

"You probably have a million more pocket watches, don't you?" the kid pouted, "Rich guy like you never starves."

"I don't care about the watch," Jellal shook him off, "I just want the rock back. In fact, I want you to sell the watch."

"Jellal," I wondered, "What are you talking about?"

"The other two," Jellal asked, "Are they your brothers?"

"Just one of them," the kid told him, "The other one is a friend of ours. Do you really mean it? You want us to sell the watch?"

"The three of you just want a meal," he smiled gently, "I can't fault you for that. And when you do go to sell that watch, I don't want you to settle for any less than eighty thousand jewel. The gold is real. The diamonds in the hands are real. No less than eighty thousand. You can at least get that much."

"Really?" the kid's face lit up, "You mean it?"

"On one condition…"

"Anything!"

"You can eat quite a bit on eighty thousand jewel," Jellal pointed out, "I don't want you go back to pickpocketing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the kid nodded, "Come on, guys. Let's go get some food. Sorry for pickpocketing you. You're a really nice guy."

"I wasn't always the rich guy you think I am," he explained, "I was once in your shoes. I know what it's like to not know where your next meal is coming from. The position I'm in is very charmed. I'll give you that. But even I didn't resort to pickpocketing. Go on. There's a pawn shop down the street."

"Thanks!" the three of them started taking off. Although, their friend looked familiar.

"Hold it!" I stopped them again. And only one of them hid their face. That's what I thought, "Romeo…What are you doing?"

"Uh…" a little voice croaked out.

"You know her, Romeo?" the older one asked.

"No," he lied, "Never met her."

"Romeo," I reiterated, "Don't make me have to ask again."

"H…Hi, Erza…" Romeo quivered. But then, he grew a little bit of a spine, "I was just trying to help, Erza! They were so hungry! I would've given them some of my allowance, but I didn't have enough for the three of us!"

"Your intentions were noble," I got down to his level, "But you know pickpocketing is wrong. I'm sure if you would've gone to the guild hall, Mirajane would've found something for you three to do for a little extra money."

"But the last time we did that," he went on, "She made us clean Master Makarov's office. We saw things in there that I don't think anyone was ever meant to see. And I think a rat almost bit me. And a pile of goo started moving!"

"You're exaggerating, Romeo," I settled him, "But you knew there were better ways of helping them than this."

"Please don't tell my dad," Romeo begged, "Please, Erza."

"Only if you stop this," I stipulated, "No more pickpocketing. And you apologize to my friend."

"I'm sorry," he followed orders, "We'll never pickpocket anyone ever again…"

"Thank you," Jellal gave him a nod, "Go on. Around the corner. And next time you kids are looking for my pocket watch, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks for the watch, mister!" And just like that, another lesson learned. Romeo and his friends took off to the nearest pawn shop. Although, Jellal fell into the wall, holding onto his head.

"We need to get you home, Your Highness," I insisted, "You don't look very good."

"What did I say about calling me Your Highness, Erza?" Jellal chastised lightly, "We're alone."

"Sometimes, it's warranted," I threw his arm over my shoulders, letting him use me as a crutch, "Let's get you home."

"Ok," he leaned against me as the two of us started walking back toward the palace, "Erza…About the boy…"

"What about him?" I wondered.

"Do you really know his father?" Jellal asked.

"I do," I confirmed, "Romeo's father, Macau, is a member of Fairy Tail."

"Are you really going to keep what happened here a secret?"

"No," I shook my head, "I have a responsibility. And that includes Romeo dealing with his earned punishment. I can talk to Macau some other time, but until then, you can hardly stand. We're not too far from the palace now. You shouldn't have overexerted yourself."

"I know," Jellal agreed, "But now, I'm dealing with those consequences. I guess I'm no worse than your little friend."

"You weren't committing petty crimes," I continued carrying him, "You were merely a little too reckless for my taste. What was so special about that rock?"

"A friend gave it to me," he explained, "I've had this rock for a very long time. Since the before times. I had a friend in the absolute misery that made things a little more bearable. I may not wish times like that on my worst enemies, but this little rock is what got me through a lot of those nights. Every time I look at it, I have brief memories of those times."

"Then, why would you keep it?" I wondered, "Aren't those times painful to think about?"

"Not when I think of my friend," Jellal smiled, holding back tears, "I couldn't even tell you what they looked like, but when I see this little pebble, I know they were important to me. I wonder where they are now."

"I don't know," I sighed out, suppressing my own memories, "But…No offense, Jellal, but you're heavy after a while."

"I'm sorry," he tried to stand on his own, only to trip over his own two feet, "I guess I can be kind of useless."

"Don't say that," I shut him up, "This is my job. To make sure you're ok. And you shouldn't call yourself useless. You caught a group of pickpockets today."

"Yeah," Jellal brushed me off, "Only to throw myself into a worse migraine than I already had."

"You still stopped them, Jellal," I hardly spoke above a whisper, "And telepathy isn't an easy magic to learn. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Thank you, Erza," he leaned against me a little more, "I'm glad they chose a wizard this time around. Even more so, I'm glad they chose you."

"It's been my pleasure," I held him up, "Come on. Not too much further."

I brought Jellal back to the palace, not too roughed up. But I could see it all over his face. He was tired. Without stopping by the throne room, I brought Jellal straight to his bed. He needed the rest and I wasn't going to let anyone stop him. I took this job fully aware of what it meant. Protecting the prince was my number one priority. From anyone. Although, I did fail in that aspect today. I couldn't protect him from himself. Forgive me, Jellal.

"Your Highness," his regular butler walked in, "How are you feeling, sir?"

"Weak," Jellal could hardly talk, "I'll be taking my dinner in here."

"Very good, sir." That was my cue to leave his bedside and sit back outside his door.

Although, I felt his hand on my wrist, "With Ms. Scarlet…If that's alright with her."

"I'm flattered, Your Highness," I turned him down, "But you need the rest. However, I'd be more than happy to take a raincheck."

"Alright," Jellal agreed, "However, if this is the last time I see you today, good night, Erza. Today has been a true pleasure."

"Good night, Your Highness," I bowed to him, keeping formalities, "Rest well."

"Ms. Scarlet," the butler stopped me, "Before you go to bed, His Majesty would like to see you…"

**A/N: Yay! Suspense! My beta had a really good theory of what the king would want to see Erza about, but I'm going to keep that to myself. I wouldn't want to ruin anyone else's fun here. Although…I have visions of things not going very well at Macau's house later. I'm not mad, Romeo…I'm just disappointed. See you next chapter! xx**


	6. Sagelike Wisdom

**A/N: Hi, friends! Holy good gravy, guys. I've gotten more reviews for this in the last couple days than what I have since posting it. It's neat! But they're all guest reviews. I mean, I'm not going to stop you. It's cool that you don't have an account. But it'll take me a second to respond to you. But that's what this is for, right? First, let's talk to…Sweetnemesis!**

**To Sweetnemesis, it's lovely having you here. Although, I'm thinking you tried putting a heart emoticon in the comments, but it didn't work. I learned that one the hard way, too. But that's ok. Because I love you, too. How about I give you a chapter? And that brings me into my next guest friend.**

**To Moonwalker, more or less the same. I'm always happy to have new friends in the review section. And yes! Today is, in fact, our regular update day. I usually try to post around noon US Central time, but I'm about ten minutes late today. I'm sorry. I had to get a few things in town and here I am. But I'm going to shut up now and let you get into today's chapter. You have been waiting so patiently for me. K, love you. Bye. Xx**

I've done my job to the best of my ability, haven't I? I've taken care of Jellal. I've shown him the utmost respect (as much as he'll allow anyway). Whenever he has episodes in public, I've always contained them quickly. I make sure he stays safe. If that's the case, then why would the king want to see me? It sounded awfully serious. Nevertheless, I still needed to report when summoned. I could worry about the why later.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" I walked into the throne room and found him sitting in the throne room by himself. Strange. If this were a more formal reprimand, one would think the queen would be here as well.

"Yes, I did," he confirmed, "Please, Erza. Come sit with me."

"_With _you, sir?" I gasped, "No. I don't think I could."

"Of course you can," His Majesty assured, ushering me over to his side, "Please. Join me."

I've never sat with royalty other than Jellal. Even that was less formal than this, yet on the same token, they're both still royalty. Conducting myself in a manner that would even suggest we were equals was unheard of. The slightest transgression would not only reflect badly on me, but on the guild as well. The king did offer, though, so it's not like I could refuse him. Jellal was a different story. His request for us to share a meal together was a much more trivial matter. Not to mention, he needed his rest. That was my way of protecting him. This seemed more of a formal request.

"Where should I sit, Your Majesty?" I asked.

"You may sit in Jellal's throne," he offered, "If anyone other than Her Majesty sits in her throne, she knows. And between you and me, she's scary after she finds that out."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I giggled a bit, hoping that was ok. I had to admit, though. Sitting in Jellal's throne…Something about it didn't feel quite right. Even calling it Jellal's throne felt weird. Like something was off. Bigger fish here, "What did you want to discuss with me, Your Majesty?"

"Not really much of a discussion," His Majesty admitted, "More or less an informal conversation. The queen has already gone to bed. But I've come to notice something in these last few weeks you've been at the palace. How have you adjusted?"

"To the best of my ability," I nodded, "Thank you. This has been beyond generous of you."

"It had to be a little better than the guild hall," he assumed.

"I don't know," I thought it over, "In all honesty, it's much quieter than the guild hall. That's for sure."

"So I've heard," His Majesty teased, "Sometimes from the furthest rooms of the palace. I've spoken to Makarov about it on more than one occasion. Do you know what he always tells me?"

"What?"

"He's tried," he laughed to himself, "But there are only so many hours in a day where he can clock them all together. Although, he does have help with that sometimes."

"I'm sure he does," I held back a smile, knowing exactly where that help comes from. It's nice to hear Master Makarov brag about me once in a while. Although, it's completely unnecessary.

"Is it true that all you have to do is walk in the room?" His Majesty wondered, "And they mostly settle down?"

"I wouldn't say that's entirely true," I clarified, "That's only with a few of them. The respect is nice. The fear is a harder pill to swallow, but whatever gets the noise to drop a little. Just enough to keep local authorities from coming over for noise complaints."

"How often does that happen?"

"A couple times a week. Give or take," I shrugged, "Depending on if I'm working a job out of town or not."

"When was the last time you were at the guild hall?" His Majesty asked.

"Today, actually," I remembered, smiling at the memory of Jellal meeting Mira. I didn't expect that to make his day that much. But whatever I can do to help, "His Highness wanted to see the guild hall, so I gave him an escort. My main troublemakers were out on a job, so things were pretty safe."

"I've always loved the Fairy Tail guild hall," he admitted, "Its tenacity astounds me."

"Sometimes, it astounds us," I told him, "Our little guild hall has seen some of the worst tragedies, yet it comes back bigger and stronger than ever. That's the true strength of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Speaking of the prince," His Majesty went on, "You two have gotten awfully close lately."

"I…" I bit the inside of my cheek, "Is that not ok? I am the one that's supposed to be watching over him and making sure he's safe. It's part of my job."

"It's fine," he allowed, settling me down, "Erza, could I tell you a story?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," I insisted, "Please."

"The prince may not appreciate me telling you this, though," His Majesty winced, "Although, I think you should hear it. The story of how he came into our lives. He may not look it, but Jellal is around your age, too. He was amongst a group of other children being held by a dark wizard. That dark wizard had put him through quite a bit. Especially when he found out Jellal was a telepath. It breaks the queen's heart to even think about the state we found him in. Exhausted, malnourished, covered in his own vomit from his migraines…A truly pitiful state. I'm sure that if she didn't already have such high respect for Makarov, another wizard would ever step foot in this palace. Dark, light, or otherwise. But we brought him here and adopted him as if he were our own. That boy has been in such a dark place for so long, Erza. However, he seems to be in higher spirits these days."

"He has," I smiled a little, "It's been wonderful to see firsthand."

"It's just that…" he continued, "He's usually so sick. And he succumbs to it so easily. It's difficult for him to maintain any sort of positivity when he's not feeling well. As if he loses all will to fight it when it does hit him. He only stays in bed and tries his best to do his duties from there. His butler helps, but some things only Jellal can do. It's heartbreaking to see. Although, lately, there's a certain lightness to him. One I never thought I'd see in my lifetime. For the first time in a very long time, he came to my study last night. We sat and talked for at least two hours. I don't think we've done that since he came to the palace. But that was when he told me everything about the absolute horrors that happened to him back then. Before I had to send for a special type of wizard…Here nor there. I'm starting to ramble. Forgive me."

"If you don't mind me saying so, Your Majesty," I corrected him, "You're not rambling. You're venting. It's not good to keep these kinds of things bottled up. I appreciate you trusting me enough to vent to me. I'd be more than happy to listen."

"If I can trust you with my son," His Majesty smiled, "I think I could trust you with myself. But I truly am starting to ramble. How was your trip to Magnolia this afternoon?"

"It was wonderful," I felt a sudden lightness in my chest, "No one knew His Highness was the Prince of Fiore. We kept his identity a secret for his own personal safety. As far as anyone knew, he and I were merely walking through Magnolia, seeing what could be seen. Although, he did manage to stir up a migraine. Fortunately, he had his medicine on him."

"He never leaves the palace without it," he assured, "How is he now? I haven't had the chance to see him yet."

"He's ok now," I reported, "He's resting. I'm sure he's asleep by now."

"That's good to hear," His Majesty approved, "You should get some rest, too, Erza. I'm sure you've also had a long day. You deserve it."

"Thank you, sir," I gave him a bow, "You're right."

"Be sure you stop by the kitchen first," he ordered, "I will not allow an empty belly in my palace."

"I will," I promised, getting up from Jellal's throne, "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Alright then," I bowed one last time, "Good night, Your Majesty."

"Good night, Erza."

I left His Majesty in the throne room and walked into the kitchen. By the looks of things, all the kitchen staff had gone to bed. I'm sure I could find something in here. In all honesty, I wasn't very hungry. Jellal and I had eaten plenty while we were out that I could skip the next day or two. But who was I to turn down the king's offer? I cut a chunk of bread for myself and brought it into my room. Just as I turned the corner to my bedroom, I noticed the king coming out of Jellal's room. I put my back to the wall and let him pass without seeing me. It's nice to see him so concerned. It got me thinking how many times he's done that. After hearing more of Jellal's past, that number had to have been astronomical.

However, I needed to go to sleep. His Majesty was right. It had been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to requip into some pajamas and crawl into bed. My big, overly lavish bed that, given my own extremely humble beginnings, I never thought I'd have. Even staying in the palace still baffles me. Somehow, I ended up going from sleeping on cold, hard stone to a giant guild hall to an even bigger palace next door to the prince. The mere thought of it shocks me horribly, yet it's been my reality for almost a month now. I'm not complaining. I have no right to.

It did have me thinking about those kids we saw earlier today with Romeo. They don't exactly have it easy either. Will today be the turning point for them? Were Jellal and I their versions of the king and queen and Master Makarov? Were we the cautionary tale and the living proof that their situations aren't permanent and that they can get better? I wasn't sure. Only time would tell. And not everyone gets lucky enough to have that certain someone fall in their lap to help them out of the misery they may be in. But those kids did have Romeo. Romeo tried his hardest to help them. Granted, not in the most legal of ways, but he still tried. And I admired him for that. With that said, I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

Later that night, I sat up in bed at the sound of a knock on my door. Who in the world would be at my door this late? I'm sure it was already early morning. Everything else in the palace was awfully quiet. With the exception of the tapping on my door. I requipped myself a quick weapon, just in case it was someone trying to break into the palace. Nothing too fatal. Just a dagger. It would get my point across without too much damage. Although, once I saw who was on the other side, I put my dagger away. Even though I knew he wanted to spar against me, something tells me I could get in a lot of trouble for pulling a dagger on him.

"Your Highness," I greeted him formally, still shocked by his presence, "Is everything ok?"

"Do you think I could come in?" Jellal requested, "I had an awful nightmare and I could really use a friend."

"Sure," I nodded, "But is it ok for you to be in here at this hour?"

"It's my palace, too," he put his foot down, "Besides, no one's awake to stop me."

"Ok," I let him in, closing the door behind him, "Jellal…What happened?"

"Like I said," Jellal reiterated, taking a seat at the edge of my bed, "Nightmare. Usually, my nightmares, when I do have them, are just flashbacks to the time before I came here. What little I can remember. But that's probably for my own good."

"And now?" I wondered, sitting next to him. He wouldn't have come to me for just a normal flashback nightmare.

"I saw you," he kept quiet, "It's strange. In what little I do remember from then, you weren't there. Although, this time, you were there. You fought alongside me. Teeth bared, ready to go for the throat. I wouldn't expect you any other way. Especially in something like this. But…This was so vivid. Almost like…No. It's not that. You were probably there because you and I have spent so much time together lately."

"That's probably true," I took his hand, offering what little comfort I could in this situation, "Jellal, I was hired for a reason. Even in your dreams, I'll always be your vigilant bodyguard. It's what I'm here for."

"Thank you, Erza," Jellal smiled a little, his grip on me tightening, "That's very kind of you to say. I know you don't have any control over my dreams, but knowing you're here for me, even in my sleep, is very comforting. Could I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think…" he wondered, thinking long and hard about what he was going to say, "Do you think we met in a past life?"

"I don't know," I thought it over for a moment or two, "Maybe we did. It did take us no time to become close. Perhaps that's by design. Whatever it is, I'm glad it happened."

"As am I," Jellal agreed, "Listen to me, rambling on. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright," I brushed him off, "There's no need for you to apologize, Jellal. My door is always open to you any time you need it. Come on. You should get back to bed."

"You should, too," he insisted, using me as a crutch to get up from my bed.

I brought Jellal next door and put him back in bed, "Are you going to be alright? Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," Jellal shook his head, "Just some more sleep. Good night, Erza."

"Good night, Jellal." I walked back to my room and back into bed I went.

As I stared up at the ceiling, Jellal's question still burned in my brain. What if we did meet in past life? What if we knew each other before we met? Was it possible that he could be…_him_? No. I'm overthinking it. Although, I could hardly remember my savior's face. And I'm sure it's changed considerably in the last ten years. We both have. But I fought alongside him. In his own dream. I really was Jellal's protector, wasn't I?


	7. Training the Squire

**A/N: Hi there, internet! How we doing today? Doing good? Golly, I hope so. Now, it's times like these were I'm so glad I've written ahead. I've got a few chapters already done and they've been that way since the first week of December. This being one of them. Mostly because I'm kind of sick these days (There's no kind of about it. I'm downright sick. And the thought of writing a full chapter exhausts me) and I'm just writing this bit in current time. Since I don't know if guest reviews are going to come in and if you're new here, I will gladly talk to the guest chat. You guys are here, too. With that being said…**

**Hello, Moonwalker. It's been a while. I mean…It's been a week, but here nor there. Of course I'm going to talk to you. Like I said before, you're here, too. You contribute just as much as someone with an account does. The only difference is that my responses to you end up, in a way, a piece of the chapter by talking in an open and public forum. For people that have an account, I'll talk to them privately, but this works just as well. I thought I did have character tags on this…Oops. I'll take care of that as soon as possible. But it's lovely to have you here. This is the way I've been running it for the last four and a half years. No sense in changing it now. So, how about I shut up and let you read and I'm going to go get some medicine? Yeah? Sound good? Okie dokie! xx**

I woke up the next morning with a strange lightness in my chest. Not that I was complaining. It's just been…quite sometime since I've had a morning like this. I knew His Highness was doing well. Not to mention His Majesty. And they're both comfortable enough around me where they can bare their souls. It's beautiful really. The feeling of the sun on my skin from the window was merely the icing on the cake. This was nice. I'm grateful for the opportunities the royal family has given me and that those opportunities have brought me a new friend.

Knock, knock.

That's odd. I wasn't expecting company this morning. Then again, I also wasn't expecting company last night, yet Jellal had gotten out of bed just to see me. If I wanted to be that vain about it. Jellal only came over last night to vent. Nothing more, nothing less. And I let him. It's not like I could've said no. It made me wonder if he was back to vent some more. I quickly changed into some armor and opened the door, definitely not expecting who was on the other side.

"Good morning, Roland," I greeted him, nonetheless.

"Good morning, Erza," Roland bowed to me.

"Roland…" I scolded him lightly, "We've had this conversation. Your respect is appreciated, but you don't need to be formal with me."

"I'm sorry…" Poor thing looked like he was about to come out of his skin, "I forgot you weren't formal. Please forgive me!"

"You're forgiven," I had already excused him, "What brings you to my door this morning?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor," Roland stared down at his shuffling feet. To think, he was going to become a knight of the kingdom. Granted, I've met wizards in other guilds who were the same as him. Twitchy, awkward, not exactly the most confident. We can change that, though.

"Only if you look me in the eye when you ask me," I demanded, "I promise I'm not going to yell at you, Roland. You look like you're trying to hide your bedsheets."

"I don't have that problem!" he squeaked, "Well…Not anymore. But that's not why I'm here. I don't need to hide my bedsheets."

"Then, out with it," I moved him along, "I don't have all day."

"Are you busy today?" Roland asked, making eye contact. Good. Baby steps, but we'll get there.

"I'm not sure," I thought it over, "It depends on what His Highness has planned for the day. If he's not busy, then I'm not busy. Why? What was the favor you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you think…" he turned shy again, "Maybe you could teach me how to swordfight today?"

"I'd be happy to," I gave him a little smile, doing my best to set him at ease, "I'd have to ask the prince his itinerary first, but if he has a clear schedule, I'd be glad to show you a few things. Do you know if His Highness is awake yet?"

"I'm not sure," Roland shrugged, "I'm not allowed in the prince's room, Erza. I don't have that kind of clearance. Not like you."

"Hold on," I kept Roland at my door and walked to the one next to mine. A couple gentle knocks should get his attention. As long as he's not having a hard start to his morning. Or still asleep. I'd hate to be the one to wake him up. He had a hard night.

"Come in!" a voice called from the other side. That's comforting. He seems to be in high spirits.

I pushed the door open and bowed to him, "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning, Ms. Scarlet," Jellal giggled a bit, "What have I said about the formalities when we're alone?"

"It's a habit," I brushed it off, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I was yesterday," he reported, "And so much better than I was last night. Thank you. And how are you? I'm trusting I didn't keep you up too much."

"Of course not," I sat at the edge of his bed next to him, "I'm glad you came to me. That is what I'm here for."

"Was there something you needed, Erza?" Jellal asked, "Or are you just here to say hi?"

"Actually," I hid a little smirk from him, "Do you remember our walk through the gardens?"

"How could I forget it?" Suddenly, a few pebbles from the floor floated in front of us. And a hint of a smile graced Jellal's face.

"You really should be careful about how often you do that," I warned him, "We wouldn't want your magic triggering another…"

"I'm ok, Erza," he promised, "I haven't needed to take my medicine today. But it is still early in the day."

"Jellal…"

"I'm sorry," Jellal laughed to himself, "I didn't mean to make you nervous. But what about our walk through the garden?"

"You asked me to spar with you," I remembered, "Something to let you see my power and how strong of a fighter I am. However, I can't do that for the sake of keeping the peace."

"Unfortunately."

"But," I bargained, "My squire asked me if I would teach him to swordfight today. Perhaps you'd like to sit in on that."

"I'd love to!" Jellal's face lit up in a way I had never seen before. And it melted me to my very core, "I've heard all of these rumors about the great, fearsome Erza Scarlet. Although, some called you by another name, too."

"Titania, I'm sure," I assumed, "That's more of a title than a name."

"Titania…" he thought for a moment or two, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"I'm not sure," I got up, "But I need to see my squire. We'll be at the parade grounds in an hour or so. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course," Jellal allowed, "Go on. Go tell your squire that you'll be having a lesson today. But Erza…"

"Yes, Jellal?"

"Since you're only going to be teaching him," he wondered, "Does that mean I won't be able to see you go all out against him?"

"I never said that…" I left Jellal to gather himself and walked back into my own room. As ordered, Roland had stayed right where I left him, "I have good news, Roland. I'll be able to teach you to fight today."

"Wonderful!" Roland sang, "Thank you, Erza! You won't regret it!"

"Although," I went on, "You will be learning in front of the prince. I hope that isn't a problem."

"The prince…?" he froze.

"That's right," I nodded, "The prince is going to be joining us. Since I am the one that's supposed to be keeping an eye on him and making sure he stays safely out of trouble, he's going to accompany this lesson. Just an observer. You won't be fighting him."

"I would think not!" Roland gasped, "There's no way I'd get out of that alive."

"Between you and me," I confessed, "He's asked me to spar with him before."

"Really?" I thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head, "What'd you tell him?"

"That I didn't need the court martial," I explained, "Although, he did say he could also order me to do it, leaving me with no choice and all the blame on him. But you don't need to worry, Roland. You're not fighting against the prince. If I'm the one to teach you, then I'll be the one fighting you. Do you have any prior experience with a sword?"

"Um…" Roland got nervous again, "Define experience…"

"Have you ever held a sword, Roland?" Please say yes. I don't ask for much, but at least tell me you've held a sword before.

"Yes," he nodded, setting me at ease, "But not much outside of that."

"Roland," I put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright. This is just a lesson. The fact that Prince Jellal will be there isn't going to count against you. It's not like if you do horribly here, you'll no longer be on the path to knighthood. He doesn't judge. Since you're my squire, I'd get the final say in things anyway. You don't need to be nervous. Just try your best and you'll be fine. You're still learning. That's what being a squire is all about."

"Ok," Roland came around, "Thank you, Erza.

"You're welcome," I gave him a nod, "Whenever you're ready, meet me on the parade grounds, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'd highly recommend you going to the kitchen from here," I suggested, "You should have a decent breakfast in your stomach before we begin."

"Ok," Roland took off and I felt a finger tapping on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ms. Scarlet," Jellal's butler greeted me, "But Prince Jellal would like for you to accompany him for breakfast."

"Where is he taking his breakfast?" I asked, the answer determining whether or not I say yes.

"His bedroom."

"Please tell him I'll be there shortly," I bit the inside of my cheek, "I need a moment to take care of some things."

"Yes, Miss," the butler bowed to me and stepped into Jellal's room, likely delivering my RSVP.

First, he offers me a spot with him at dinner and now, one at his breakfast table? I didn't think the royals got so close to the help. Then again, I'm not ordinary help. Maybe I'll be the one testing his food for poison. I hope not. Although I said I'd be willing to give my life for the prince, I'd rather not die today. Once I had gathered myself, I walked into Jellal's bedroom and joined him at his table.

"We meet again, Your Highness," I took my proper bow, catching a glimpse of his butler out of the corner of my eye.

"It's always a pleasure to have you, Ms. Scarlet," Jellal, too, kept up with his formalities, "Please sit with me."

"Thank you," I took the empty seat across from him.

"Could we have some time alone please?" he requested, shooing his butler away.

"Of course, Your Highness," his butler finished setting his table and left the two of us alone.

Gee, I wonder what that was all about, "Jellal…"

"Yes, Erza?"

"Any particular reason why you sent him away?" I asked.

"I've told you many times," he pointed out, "I don't like formalities, Erza. All of the house staff treats me like a royal because they fear losing their job. Even if I tell them it's ok, they'll deny me. If anyone were to hear you address me like an equal, I have no doubt I'd have a new bodyguard by the end of the week."

"Who would be the one with the problem?" I poured tea for the both of us.

"Mother mostly," Jellal explained, "Father understands me a little better than she does. He accepts the fact that I need to be met halfway. Mother, on the other hand…She's more overbearing. Please don't tell her I said that. If she knew, it'd break her heart."

"You can tell me anything in confidence," I promised. Besides, I knew his mother's feelings toward wizards, I'd rather not cross paths with the queen, "I'll never tell a soul."

"Thank you," he smiled softly, "How about some breakfast?"

"Yes, please," I nodded, watching him take the lid off the silver tray. Oh, my…Was that…? I pulled myself together, "Is that a strawberry crepe cake?"

"Yes, it is," Jellal confirmed, "It's one of my favorites. If you'd like, I can have something else brought for you."

"Oh, no," I shook my head, "This is fine. It's one of my favorites, too. Although, I didn't expect to have a crepe cake for breakfast."

"Our chefs are some of the best in all of Fiore," he cut a piece for me, starting off a little on the narrow side for my taste. But then, he noticed my disapproval and widened his angle. There we go. Granted, this cake had to stand five inches from the plate, but it's breakfast. I'm allowed to indulge myself a little, "And whenever I say I'm not feeling well, they want to do everything in their power to make me feel better. And that includes my favorite breakfast."

"This is beautiful," I watched as the piece of cake turned over on its side, unable to stand on its own.

"I'm glad you agreed to this, Erza," Jellal cut a piece for himself, "I feel like I know everything about you, yet I don't know you at all. You're such a familiar mystery to me."

"Go ahead," I allowed, trapped in a delightful haze of sweet cream and fresh strawberries, "Ask me anything you want to know."

"You said you were teaching your squire how to swordfight," he recalled, "Are you not?"

"I am," I nodded, "What about it?"

"Where did you learn to swordfight?"

"Most of my fighting skills came instinctually," I admitted, "It was more of a forced learn, though. When I was younger and in a bad place, I had to defend myself somehow. I could either lay on the ground and let the beatings come to me or I could get up and stand. And show them exactly the kind of treatment they gave me. Something broke inside me one day and that raw power I had in me came out."

"Nothing broke in you, Erza," Jellal took my hand, "It awoken. You found a reserve of power and strength within yourself and you slayed your first monster. Don't you ever say you're broken."

"You didn't see it, though," I went on, "That raw power…It got a little out of hand. Granted, I got the seemingly never-ending pain to stop, but…It wasn't pretty. That's when Master Makarov took me in. He showed me how to focus that power. And showed me what that power was. It was my magical abilities. That's what allows me to do something like this."

I stood up and got into a different armor only to switch back to what I had on. And he applauded me, "That's very impressive."

"Thank you," I sat back down, "Once I got the hang of it, requip magic comes as easy as breathing to me. Granted, my strength comes from something I never wanted to go back to, but if that's what drives me at the end of the day…If that's what makes me want to protect the people I care most about…Then, so be it."

"And you think you can use that to teach Roland?"

"More or less," I shrugged, "I'm sure there's something in him, deep down. Something that makes him want to fight. It could be one person. It could be a multitude of people. It could be his attempt at righting a past wrong. Motivations are a strange thing. But I'm sure he'll learn. If not from passion, then from muscle memory."

"You know, Erza," Jellal thought, "It's a shame we don't do this more often. How long would you say you've been serving the royal family?"

"Probably…" I thought back, "A couple months now? Something like that."

"And we've only shared breakfast together once," he sighed out, "It's a shame. Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"Absolutely," I smiled, "I'd be more than happy to do this again. If you need me as a bodyguard, Jellal, I'll gladly protect you. If you need me as a friend, then I'll gladly be your friend."

"What if I…" Jellal stared into his tea, dismissing his train of thought altogether, "So, does this mean I can watch you be my knight now?"

"It'd be my pleasure," I got up, "I'm going to go find Roland. We'll be at the parade grounds whenever you're ready, Your Highness."

"Erza…" Jellal had a certain spark in his eye. Despite being irritated with me being formal, that look was more mischief than anger.

"I'm sorry," I giggled to myself, "Do forgive me."

"Already did," he sent me off on my grand quest for my squire. Now, if I were Roland, where would I be? Probably finishing breakfast. Although, when I checked the servants' dining hall, he was nowhere to be found. Huh. The parade grounds already? He's nothing if not punctual, I guess. Good for him.

Sure enough, he stood in the middle of the parade grounds, sword in hand, waiting on me, "Roland!"

"Yes, Erza?!" Roland jumped out of his skin. Yep. Still him.

"I didn't mean to scare you," I apologized, "But are you ready?"

"I think so," he nodded.

"Good," I reached out into the air and grabbed one of my swords, "Now…"

"Wow!" Roland gasped, "That was cool! Can you show me how to do that?"

"Requip magic has to be in you," I told him, "If you're looking to practice magic, I'm not going to stop you."

"Magic never was my thing, though," he shrugged it off, "I don't think I have a magical bone in my body."

"Then, try holder magic," I suggested, "You don't have to possess any sort of magical power to use holder magic."

"I think I'll stick to my sword," Roland decided, "That is, once I learn how to use it."

"There is an art to sword fighting," I began, "Is that sword meant for you or did you just grab something out of the armory?"

"Um…" Oh, Roland…Sweet, simple Roland…

"Here," I handed one over, "This is my sword. It's one of my favorites, so don't damage it too much. It's a lighter weight, so you won't topple over with what you've brought. Then again, it also has a sharper blade. Be careful and don't hurt yourself."

"What about you?" he worried, "What if I end up cutting you?"

"That's what the armor's for," I explained, taking his sword, "You don't need to worry about me, Roland. I'll be fine. Now, I want you to know one thing before we start. I'll go easy on you in the first round, but after that, you're on your own. I'm considered one of the strongest wizards in my guild and not just because of my magical power."

"I've heard," Roland took a few swings of my sword, "I like this one, Erza."

"I like it, too," I caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure from the corner of my eye, making himself comfortable under an umbrella, "Like I said, I'll go easy on you in the first round. Come at me."

"How?" he wondered, "Do I just…"

"Yes," I nodded, "Just start swinging. But not wildly."

Losing my eye once was plenty for me. I didn't need to go through that again. Roland took his first good swing in and gently tapped me on the shoulder, "Was that good?"

"That was good," I praised, "Although, an attack like that wouldn't hurt someone's pride. But you tried, though. And I can commend you for that. Let's try again. This time, I want you to swing a little harder. I want to see a dent in my armor."

"Ok," Roland prepared his stance again, giving me another good swing. This one was harder than the last one, but in combat, it wouldn't do much, "How was that?"

"Better," I backed up, "Now, I'm going to come at you. The most important thing is that I'm not going to hurt you. No matter how hard I come at you, I'm not going to hurt you. I can't stress that enough. I will not hurt you."

"Ok," he got back into his stance, "So, am I supposed to let you hit me?"

"No," I ordered, giving a heavy handed swing that probably should've been a little lighter, "Defend yourself, Roland. This isn't going to stop until you defend yourself."

"Erza!" Roland backed away with each swing I took, "Can't we take a break?"

"We just started!" I kept swinging.

"I thought you said you were going easy on me!"

"This _is _easy!" I assured, still swinging on him, "You think the enemy is going to go easy on you just because you asked nice? No. They're going to be merciless. They're going to keep driving you down. They're going to use everything they got against you with no remorse until they've left you battered and bruised and scarred beyond all recognition. If you think this is hard, I can show you what real hard is. You have to defend yourself, Roland. Fight me!"

"HYAA!" Roland gave me all he had, not only getting a dent in my armor, but nearly reaching my bare skin. I thought my armor was stronger than that. I had to admit…All it took was a little poking and prodding and the kid impressed me. Once Roland noticed what he did, though, he started apologizing all over himself, "Are you ok, Erza?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It's just that you said to defend myself and I was only doing what you asked of me and…"

"Roland," I stopped him, taking my own sword out of my armor, "That was amazing. If you can manage to do that every time, I think you'll be fine. For the sake of my own safety, go practice on the dummies for a while and we can call it a day."

"Thank you, Erza," Roland gave me my sword back, "So, I should go for a lightweight sword?"

"Yes," I nodded, "And would you look at that? You fought me in front of the prince without hesitation. I'm proud of you, Roland. You did very well today for a beginner. Although, if it came down to it and we were engaged in real combat, this cut in my armor would not exist."

"Do you want me to refer you to a good blacksmith?" he offered, "It's the least I can do. I know someone who could fix that right up."

"So do I," I ran my hand over the cut, "Me. This is magical armor. I have yet to meet a blacksmith that specializes in it and does it up to my standards. But I appreciate the offer."

"I'm impressed, Ms. Scarlet," Jellal approached us, "And with you as well, Roland. It's a shame I didn't get to see either one of you go all out, but perhaps that's for the best."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I bowed to him, "If it's alright with you, I have some business I need to attend to in town."

"Could I accompany you?" he asked.

"Of course, sir," I allowed, "Roland, could you tell the king we'll be going into Magnolia please?"

"Sure," Roland nodded, bowing out and taking off for the throne room.

"So?" Jellal wondered, "Where are we going?"

"Just a quick stop by the guild hall," I told him, "I still need to see Macau about Romeo."

"Ok," he offered me his hand, "Then, let's go."


	8. Meeting the Family

Oh, the Fairy Tail guild hall. It never ceases to amaze me every time I see it. It's been through so much and it's still standing. By the look on Jellal's face, I'm not the only one in complete awe. I couldn't blame him. No matter how many times it's rebuilt. Either from an attack or the guild inside. Although, we had business at the Fairy Tail guild hall today. We could marvel at it later.

"Hi, Erza," Mira greeted us, a sweet smile on her face, "Hello, Jellal."

"Hello, Mirajane," Jellal turned into a puddle. He really was a fan, wasn't he?"

"Is Macau here, Mira?" I asked, keeping a close eye on the rest of the hall. Looks pretty calm around here, "I need to have a word with him about Romeo."

"I'll see if I can find him," Mira got up from her barstool, tapping on Cana's shoulder on her way through, "Wakey wakey, Cana! The sun's up."

"Why else would my head be down?" Cana groaned in her arm.

"Erza," Jellal worried, looking Cana over in her pitiful state, "Is she going to be ok?"

"Once she learns to quit drinking," I went around the bar and got Cana a cup of coffee, "Then, she'll be ok."

"My head is killing me," Cana whined, hardly moving an inch, "Can't you go easy on me?"

"If this were the first time this happened, I would," I put her coffee in front of her, "Here, Cana. Drink this. You'll feel better."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She took a heavy drink of her scalding hot coffee, ignoring the burns to her throat entirely, "Thanks, Erza."

"You're welcome." This was Cana's vicious cycle, "Speaking of headaches, how are you feeling, Jellal?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Jellal reported, "In case I suddenly don't, though…"

The rattling in his cloak pocket put me at ease. It's unfortunate he needed them in the first place, but whatever could end his suffering in the quickest and most efficient manner, "That's good to hear."

"Granted, this is made for my migraines," Jellal took his pill bottle from his pocket and put a blue tablet next to Cana, "I'm sure this could help you more than me right now."

"Thank you," Cana threw it down her throat, "Really. You might be saving me here, man."

"You're welcome." When the king and queen step down from the throne, Jellal will make such a good king. To be so selfless like this while no one knows exactly who he is. It's admirable.

_THUMP!_

Uh-oh. That didn't sound good.

"YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A THORN IN MY SIDE SINCE THE DAY WE MET!"

"OH, YEAH? YOU'VE BEEN A THORN IN _MY _SIDE SINCE YOU WERE BORN!"

"Jellal, get down!" I ordered, preparing for the inevitable new hole in the roof.

"Is the guild under attack?" Jellal freaked, "Should I even be here?"

"It's worse," I explained, "It's much, much worse. If this were the guild being under attack, that would mean us having an enemy. This is worse. Do you remember me talking about a couple of wizards that I treated like my own younger brothers?"

"Yeah."

"They're home," I brought Jellal behind the bar and hid him under it, "Stay here. I can take care of things. Just give me a second."

"Ok," he wasn't going to fight me. He didn't dare at this point. If anyone could handle those two morons when they're in the middle of a fight, it'd be me. Because by the looks of it, Master Makarov isn't here.

"Erza!" Lucy squeaked, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Nice try, Lucy!" Natsu growled, "We're not falling for that one again!"

"NATSU! GRAY! DOWN!" my voice thundered through the guild hall, striking fear into anyone in a five mile radius. And suddenly, the fighting stopped. I wonder why that might be…

"Hey…Hey…Erza…" Natsu came down, "When, when did…Did you get back…?"

"I had some business to take care of while I was out today," I glared a hole through them, "Once it's taken care of, I'll be going back to work. Now, what have I told you and Gray fighting in the guild hall?"

"But he had it coming!" Natsu defended.

"No, I didn't!" Gray jumped in, "Natsu's just an idiot and won't admit it."

"Says the guy that wanted to throw ice on a fire!" Natsu got closer, more in Gray's face, "Why would you want to waste a perfectly good meal like that?"

"Says the weirdo that wanted to eat the fire in the first place!" Gray wasn't backing down either.

"Lucy," I glanced over my shoulder, "How long has this been going on?"

"They've been at each other's throats all weekend," Lucy sighed out, "They're exhausting."

"I know what you mean," I empathized.

"HOT HEAD!"

"ICE FOR BRAINS!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH A BETTER INSULT?"

"SHUT UP!"

Before they could get into it again, Natsu and Gray were suddenly suspended in midair, a decent distance away from each other. That didn't stop their limbs from flailing all over the place, though. Last time I checked, the Fairy Tail guild doesn't have a telepath. Although, there just so happened to be one visiting the guild hall. And I could tear him a new one about it later. For now, I was just thankful I didn't have to get in the middle of those two. Again.

"Erza, what are you doing?!" Natsu freaked, his legs dangling in the wind.

"Put us down!" Gray begged, in the same sorry state.

"We won't fight anymore!" Natsu bargained.

"We promise!" Gray agreed.

"I'd love to, guys," I let it go, "But it's not me doing that. Jellal…Put them down. I think they've learned their lesson."

"Things looked like they were about to get bad again," Jellal popped up from behind the bar, his hood covering most of his face. As smart as that may be, I'm just hoping it's not because of a light sensitivity. He should know better than to overexert himself, especially when he's using his magic, "Forgive me. You shouldn't have to do all of the work. Not when I can help you."

"Thank you," I gave him a nod.

"Who's the guy in the hood?" Natsu wondered, both he and Gray gently floating back down to the floor.

"Since when do you know a telepath, Erza?" Gray asked, just as curious.

"He's a friend of mine," I smiled a little, "This is Jellal. Play nice, boys."

"May not have liked it in the moment," Natsu sat next to him at the bar, "But your magic's really cool! Is he joining the guild?"

"No," I put my foot down. There's no way the queen would allow it. There's no way _I _would allow it. As much as it'd be nice to have Jellal in the guild, I couldn't subject him to that. Not to mention, his magic takes too much out of him for him to be a wizard full time, "Jellal, this is Natsu and Gray. They mean well, but their execution isn't always the best."

"So, they're a hundred percent trouble?" Jellal assumed.

"Hey!" I think he may have hurt Natsu and Gray's feelings.

"He's not wrong," Lucy agreed, giving Jellal an innocent smile, "And I'm Lucy. I'm the one that keeps these two from killing each other when we're out on jobs."

"Erza could hardly do that," Jellal pointed out, wounding my pride a little, "And she's the strongest wizard I know. How do you do that?"

Ok, backhanded compliment forgiven. Lucy giggled a bit to herself, "It's easier for me to handle Natsu than anyone else in the guild. One look from me and he's butter."

"Are you two together?" he wondered.

"For a while now," Lucy draped her arms around Natsu, getting him to calm down even more.

"You carry yourself like royalty, Miss Lucy," Jellal noticed.

"Easy, new guy," Natsu got defensive, much like any other time someone gets a little too close to Lucy, "That's not happening."

"I understand," Jellal let it go, "That wasn't my intention. Merely making a point."

"I'm not royalty," Lucy started turning a bright shade of red, "I'm just a wizard."

"What kind of magic do you practice?" he asked.

"I'm a celestial wizard," she showed off her key ring, "And these are my spirits."

"It's been a pleasure to meet you," Jellal bowed to her, "And Natsu, Gray…"

"What is it, new guy?" Natsu pulled Lucy's arms a little tighter around him, holding her hands.

"No hard feelings about me holding you guys up like that?" he hoped.

"No," Gray brushed it off, "I'm over it."

"Me, too," Natsu admitted, laying his head on Lucy's hip, "It tired me out more than anything."

"Me, too," Gray nodded, "I'm going to bed."

"I'm going home," Lucy kissed Natsu's cheek, "I'll see you there?"

"Sure will," Natsu promised.

"It was nice meeting you, Jellal," Lucy gave him one last wave and Natsu watched her back, making sure no one caused her trouble on the way out.

"She really is a sweet girl," Jellal awed, "You're very lucky to have someone like her, Natsu."

"Thanks," Natsu melted, "She is pretty great. Annoying sometimes, but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, I HEARD THAT!"

"Uh-oh…" Natsu went completely pale, "I should be going."

"Good luck, Natsu," Happy laid behind us on the bar, about to take a nap, "I told you on day one she was nuts."

"You're coming with me, too," Natsu scooped Happy up and the two of them left the guild hall to deal with whatever punishment Lucy had in store for them, "If I have to suffer, so do you."

"I'm not the one dating Lucy!"

"You're still a part of this!"

"Erza…" Mira tapped on my shoulder, "I found Macau for you."

"Thank you, Mira," I smiled, sending her off.

"You needed to see me, Erza?" Macau took the barstool next to me, "Mira said there was something going on with Romeo."

"Yes," I nodded, "I caught him picking pockets the other day in the square and thought you should know. I've already talked to him about it and I think I put him on the straight and narrow."

"Thank you," Macau sighed out, "I know I've been working a lot, but…It's hard to make time for him, you know? Having to be a wizard and a parent."

"In its own way," I thought, "I know what you mean. It's like when I have to knock Natsu and Gray's heads together. But at the end of the day, you're still trying your best. It takes a village to raise a child. Fortunately, you have an entire guild on your side, Macau. Don't beat yourself up about it. Punish him however you see fit, but know he was doing it for noble reasons."

"Noble reasons?" he wondered.

"His friends were hungry," Jellal stepped in, "But they didn't have any money. They tried to steal my watch, but I let them have it. They needed it more than I did."

"How much was the watch worth?" Macau bit his lip.

"No less than eighty thousand jewel," Jellal figured, "Maybe a little more than that."

"I'm so sorry," Macau pulled a satchel out of his pocket, "Please. Let me compensate you for the watch."

"No, no, no," Jellal shot him down, "I can't accept your money. It truly was a gift to them. I have more than one. That didn't hold much sentimentality to me. His apology was more than enough."

"Good," Macau relaxed a little, "That'd be all the money from this week's job. I didn't have that kind of coin laying around."

"Erza…?" Master Makarov came out of his office, "What are you doing here?"

"Master," I felt a lightness in my chest, "I just thought I'd drop in and say hi. Check in on some things."

"With…" he caught a glimpse of Jellal's face…and I swear I saw his heart stop in his eyes, "Get him home. Get him home right now."

"Yes, Master," I nodded, "That was the plan. But hold on. If you were in your office, why wouldn't you come out to stop Natsu and Gray from potentially killing each other?"

"I could sense your presence here," Master told me, "And I knew you'd be able to handle it! It hadn't gotten big enough for me to step in."

"If you say so," I let it go. Master was more than capable of stopping their fight just like I was. But if Master would've stopped the fight, Jellal wouldn't have had to resort to his own magic. Nevertheless, the fighting was over, "Come on, Jellal. We really should be going. It's getting late."

"Yes," Jellal agreed, "It was nice seeing you, Makarov."

"You as well, Your Highness," Master bowed to him.

"If you could keep my title between us," Jellal requested, "I'd greatly appreciate it."

"My lips are sealed."

Jellal and I left the guild hall and started heading back to the palace. Although, I may just be the worried mother because of my need to clock my boys together, but he did resort to using his magic, "Jellal…Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, Erza," Jellal promised, "Not even the slightest headache."

"Good."

I know I worry too much about him, but it is my job. Even if it wasn't my job, I'd still worry about Jellal. I know what it's like to be in his shoes. It's never pleasant when one hits. Maybe that's why I was chosen for the job in the first place. I knew what it was like to have a painfully tragic past that's difficult to remember. And how its effects are still alive and well today. Likely for much longer. Yet we still tried our best to move forward. It's not always easy, but it still has to be done.

When we got back to the palace, it looked like an entirely different place. Decorations covered every square inch of the entrance. If I didn't know any better, I'd think a coronation was about to take place. But the king and queen weren't nearly ready to step down from the throne. Were they? No. Jellal wasn't ready to assume the throne yet. I'm sure there was still so much more he needed to do before taking the throne.

"She always did love a good party," Jellal laughed to himself.

"A party?" I gave him a look.

"I've been meaning to tell you," he explained, "There's a ball coming up in a couple weeks. Hence all the decorations. And Mother is rather particular."

"In that case," I decided, "You should probably rest. Considering what happened at the guild hall today. We wouldn't want you suddenly feeling sick."

"You're right," Jellal agreed, "I'm going to lay down for a while."

"Rest well, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Ms. Scarlet." And with that said, Jellal went up to his bedroom. And I reassumed my position on my chair outside his door. Yes…Rest well, Jellal…


	9. Fit For a Prince

**A/N: Happy New Year, my beautiful babes. It's lovely to see you on this wonderful day. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach that this year is going to be much better than the last. Now, normally, I start out the year with a clean slate of new stories, but…Well…We're going to go on with this one. Because idiot me decided to start a new lineup in November. But that's ok. What matters is that I got you and you got me. Our brief moment of time together each day (that is, if you're here every day. But if you're not, that's cool, too.) Regardless, I'm going to shut up and let you get into it, yeah? How's that sound? **

The next morning, I woke up with a few aches and pains in muscles I forgot I had. I might have overdone it with Roland yesterday. He does show great promise, though. If he gets angry before any sort of fight, Roland could do some serious damage. I'm impressed. Regardless, I hurt in more places than I'd like to admit. I'll be ok, though. It's just a few spots in my arms and legs.

Until a sudden throb in my eyes made me nervous. That's not good. No. I'll be ok. It's just a headache. If I get out of bed and get moving, I'll feel better. It's not going to turn into a migraine. I'm going to go about my day like nothing happened. Just the few bumps and bruises from sparring with Roland yesterday. Other than that, I'm fine.

I shook it off and headed out to check on Jellal. Another piercing pain shot through my head. Oh, no. No. I'm not having a migraine. Not today. Out of nowhere, my vision started blurring. I haven't had one this bad in a long time. I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm ok. At least I think so. I hope so. I'm not having a migraine today. I refuse.

"Ms. Scarlet," Jellal's butler came out of his room with Jellal's breakfast dishes in his arms, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I hoped, "Thank you."

"Are you sure?" he worried, "You have the same look on your face the prince gets once in a while."

"I'll muddle through," I brushed him off, "What does the prince's schedule look like for today?"

"He has a fitting for next week's party," he filled me in, "Aside from that, he has a clear schedule."

"Good." At least it's going to be an easy day. The butler left me outside Jellal's door while I tried my hardest to push through the potential storm brewing in my head. I could do this. As long as I don't have to overexert myself, I'll manage. It'll just be a fitting for Jellal. I can do it.

"Good morning, Erza," Jellal came out.

"Good morning, Your Highness," I put on as much of a smile as I could muster up. He didn't need to know. He has plenty to worry about.

"Shall we get going then?" I saw it all over his face. Jellal wasn't going to let me slide. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Of course." However, I was all too aware of the problem. I just hope it doesn't escalate further than this.

As always, I stood by vigilantly while the two of us were in the tailor's shop. Jellal thumbed through different swatches of luxury fabrics. Is it me or are these lights in here way too bright? As much as I wanted to kill them all, I didn't want to cause a scene. Instead, I just shut my eyes, hoping that would help. Unfortunately, it only made me dizzier. Before I could trip over myself, I sought refuge against a nearby wall. This isn't going any further. I will not allow it.

But because Erza's not allowed nice things, my stomach had entirely different plans. A slight burp was all it took. And to make matters worse, Jellal immediately took notice, "Erza? Are you alright?"

"Excuse me, Your Highness," I paid him his proper respect and bolted for a secluded trash can, spilling what once was my breakfast into it. Why? Why does it have to be this bad? I thought I was over these. Yet once in a while, a migraine would strike me down. No. I'm ok. I can just shake this off like nothing happened. It wouldn't be the first time. It certainly won't be the last. I'll be ok. If I could excuse myself for this, I'm sure Jellal would be ok while I found some painkillers. And some water. Just enough to rinse the taste out of my mouth.

When I walked back into the tailor's shop, I pretended like nothing happened. It'd be best for everyone involved. I didn't want to make Jellal worry about me. He didn't have to. Although, I knew I wouldn't be able to decide that for him. As soon as I rejoined them, Jellal was at my side, "Erza…?"

"Yes, Your…?"

"Drop it," he cut me off, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I lied through my teeth, trying to shake the sudden screeching sound in my ear. Oh, wonderful. Any more symptoms care to plague me today? Because I'm pretty sure they're all here. I did my best to breathe through it, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Jellal knew better. Of course he did. He had the same problem I did. Jellal took an orange bottle out of his cloak pocket and shook one tablet from it, "Here."

"Jellal," I kept my voice down, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he stood his ground, "Erza, I know a bad migraine when I see one. Please. Take it. I promise it'll make it all better."

"I don't…"

"No," Jellal put the medicine in my hand, "You can't protect me when you're not in top condition. And I don't want to see you so miserable like this. Please. Take it now and it'll be over in about ten minutes."

"Really?" I gave him a look, the sudden movement making me nauseous again.

"I've been taking it for as long as I can remember," he explained, "I know how well it works."

There was no denying it anymore. I knew I was in pain. I knew I was miserable. And I knew waiting for it to pass wasn't always an option. I had someone counting on me for protection. Letting him down was not happening. I threw Jellal's medicine down my throat and waited for it to kick in, "Thank you, Jellal."

"You're welcome," Jellal took my hand, "Don't suffer like that again."

"Is that an order, Your Highness?" I smiled a little.

"Absolutely," he giggled a bit to himself, "Go sit down for a minute. When the medicine kicks in, come back here. I'll need you then."

"For what?" I wondered, "If you don't mind me asking."

"A second opinion," Jellal insisted, "Granted, I have a general idea of what I want, but a second opinion wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Alright." Who was I to turn him down? I found a bench outside and let the cool, fresh air blow through me. Once I got comfortable, I could feel the pressure in my eyes start to go away. The nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach dissipated. Lights still seemed a little bright, but I'm sure that would go away, too. Wow. Jellal wasn't kidding when he said this medicine worked fast. Even the slight whining in my ear had gone away. Even though my migraines were far and few in between, I wouldn't mind having some of that on hand. Just in case one this bad kicks up again.

With a new lease on life, I got up from the bench and walked back into the shop. Jellal stood on a platform with his tailor next to him, getting a better look at one of the samples the tailor had on hand. Jellal caught a glimpse of me in the mirror, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I joined him, "Now, what were you wanting my opinion on?"

"I'm torn," he admitted, looking himself over, "There was a dark red one I liked, but…I don't know. Something about the dark blue one…"

"I like this one," I decided, "With some gold trim on it. That'd be really nice."

"I think so, too," Jellal approved, "We'll take this one."

"Will that be all, Your Highness?" the tailor asked.

"Well," Jellal thought it over, "What do you have on hand that would match it? Say…For my lady friend here?"

"Excuse me?" I perked up. Now, I understood why he wanted me feeling better. Not just out of the goodness of his heart. Perhaps I'm just overthinking.

"I have a couple options," the tailor took a quick look at me, "Would you like me to bring them out?"

"Please," Jellal insisted.

"Your Highness," I stopped him, but the tailor had already gone to the storeroom, "Jellal, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"This is not nothing," I stood my ground, "I couldn't…I appreciate your generosity, but I really couldn't…"

"Please?" Jellal begged, "Indulge me. Just this once. Then, I promise you'll never have to do anything like this ever again."

"Fine," I let him have this one. Just this once, "One time. We'll call this even for curing my migraine."

"Thank you!"

The tailor came back out with a long, dark blue and gold dress and handed me the bag. Well…Here goes nothing. By the looks of it, this may actually be in my size, too. The neckline wasn't too low. The straps weren't too thin. This was nice. I quickly got changed and took one look in the mirror before showing Jellal. It was still hard for me to believe I mingled with royals on a day to day basis. The fact that I considered the prince a friend at this point still blew my mind. But this…I looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize myself. I've done a million and one wardrobe changes throughout the course of my life (most of them magically induced), but never did I think this would be one of them.

With a deep breath, I walked out to Jellal and stood on the platform next to him, "Well?"

"It needs to be taken in at the waist," the tailor pulled it back, "But other than that, this is a nice fit for you, Ms. Scarlet."

"Thank you," I smiled a bit, not expecting to try this on in the first place, let alone get a compliment.

"Do it," Jellal demanded, hiding his face a little, "And we'll take that, too."

"Jel…" I stopped myself, realizing we were in mixed company. For a brief moment, I forgot my position, "Your Highness, no. I humored you. That's as far as we were going to go with it, remember? I'm just your knight."

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve nice things," Jellal insisted, "Do the alterations you need to do and have it, along with my suit, sent to the palace please."

"Yes, Your Highness," the tailor agreed, already pinning it where it needed the alterations, "If you could _very carefully _take that off, please…"

"Sure," I went back to the dressing room and changed back into my normal clothes. After Jellal paid the man, the two of us left the shop and took a walk around Magnolia. Things seemed rather peaceful today. All the shops were open. The weather was perfect. And to make things even better, my migraine had completely gone away. As far as I was concerned, we could chalk this up as a good day.

"Erza…" Jellal broke the silence between us, "Do you think you could indulge me a little further today?"

"That depends," I was a bit wary. After the last thing he asked of me, I've learned to be skeptical, "What is it?"

"Well," he brought me over to the fountain in the city square, the two of us taking a brief rest, "For this upcoming party, I'm in need of an escort. My mother wants to choose one for me and I know if I let her do that, she'll likely be some princess from a neighboring kingdom that I won't have a single thing in common with. Or worse, she'll attempt to talk my ear off about something that barely interests me. So, instead of having my mother choose my escort for me, I was hoping you would be my escort."

"Me?" I gasped, "I don't know, Jellal. If I'm your escort, who's going to be watching your back?"

"I have no doubt in my mind you could pull double duty," Jellal begged, "Come on, Erza. I don't want to put up with an airheaded princess. That is not a way I want to spend my night. And I really don't want it to end up in my mother arranging a marriage for the sake of politics. Please. Save me from that."

"I'd love to," I decided, settling him down before he threw himself into a nosebleed, "I'll talk to the queen when we get back to the palace and see what she has to say about it."

"Thank you, Erza," he relaxed, "I love my mother, but…She can be a handful to talk to sometimes."

"I understand," I remembered meeting Jellal's mother. If I said she gave me a warm welcome, I'd be lying. Gray has made statues warmer than this woman. Her title aside.

It's for Jellal, though. He didn't deserve that kind of stress on his shoulders. It'd only throw him into a migraine and after the one I dealt with today, he doesn't need that either. When we got back to the palace, I left Jellal in his study and walked into the throne room where the king and queen had finally sent off their last complaint for the day.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties," I stood in the doorway, waiting for my invitation, "Could I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Erza," His Majesty ushered me in, "You're always welcome in here. Is everything alright?"

"Forgive me, sir," I took my bow, "But this is more a discussion for Her Majesty."

"Yes, Erza," Her Majesty allowed, "What is it?"

"The party next week," I began, "His Highness and I were discussing it earlier."

"Yes," she gave me a look, "What about it?"

"He has chosen his escort," I bit the inside of my cheek, doing my best to keep a level head in this situation, preparing to lower the boom, "Me."

"No."

I can't say I was expecting anything different. Although, her bluntness kind of caught me off guard. Regardless, I shook it off, "Might I ask why? Who would be better to escort him than his usual bodyguard?"

"A lovely young lady who understands the protocols," Her Majesty stood by her decision, "And not his…_Wizard._"

Wow…She really went right for the throat, didn't she? I didn't like the acidity in her voice. His Majesty leaned over to her, taking my side. He always did show me quite a kindness. Much like his son, "My queen, she makes a good point. If she were his escort…"

"I said no!" her voice thundered angrily around the room, "This will be the end of this conversation. I've had enough of it. Now, leave."

"Yes," I gave her one final bow, doing my best to keep my emotions in check, "I understand."

I left the king and queen in the throne room and went back to my bedroom. It had gotten late and a little sleep would probably do me some good. I stared up at the ceiling, lacking the courage to tell Jellal the bad news. I didn't understand it. Why didn't she like me? What have I ever done to warrant her attitude? I've been keeping a close watch over her son. I've been nothing but polite with her. But no. Just no. The word burned in the pits of my heart, tearing me apart from the inside.

I didn't expect it to get to me this bad. I wanted to fight her with every ounce of strength I had left in me. But I couldn't. Because of her status over me, I had a gag over my mouth. I'm sorry, Jellal. I asked, but she wasn't having it. Maybe he can talk her into it. After all, she is his mother. He is her son. She wouldn't say no to him…Right?


	10. With Heavy Hearts

As I sat outside Jellal's bedroom while he napped off the afternoon, I tried to shake off what the queen had said. It wasn't necessarily what she said that bothered me, but how she said it. The sharp acidity in her voice cut me deep. I'm really trying not to let it get to me, but it's hard. She could've just said no because I wasn't royalty myself. But it was because I was Jellal's wizard. Not all of us are dark wizards. I was hired to protect Jellal. Never in a million years would I dream of hurting him. I just wish his mother saw that.

"Erza?" Jellal spoke softly from his doorway, still half asleep.

"Yes, Your Highness?" I sat up, regaining my professional composure, "Is everything alright?"

"Could you join me in private please?" he requested, taking me away from any listening ears.

"Of course, sir," I bowed in agreement, closing his bedroom door behind me, "What is it?"

"You seem off," Jellal noticed, looking me over, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I nodded, swallowing the sudden lump in my throat.

"Really?" he wondered, his face riddled with doubt.

"Yes, Jellal," I lied, setting his mind at ease, "I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking," Jellal shook off his bad feeling, "You know how you told me that if anything was bothering me, I could talk to you about it?"

"Yeah," I sat on the edge of his bed with him," Of course, Jellal. Is there something bothering you?"

"No," he shook his head, "Just know that the same courtesy is extended to you."

"Thank you," I smiled, melting inside, "I appreciate it. However, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll call it a night."

"Go ahead," Jellal allowed, "Good night, Erza."

"Good night," I bowed out and left his room with a heavy feeling in my chest. You truly will make a great king one day, Jellal. Although, your heart may be too pure to get into politics. As happy as I am that everything with Jellal is ok, it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a little out of my head. Focusing on his problems would only make that easier. He doesn't need to worry about me. I've gotten through plenty on my own. And much worse than this. But still, I shouldn't be letting what the queen said get to me this bad.

Maybe if I get some sleep, that'll help. Or so I hoped.

As I shut my eyes, I felt cold stone underneath me. A thunderstorm raged outside. When I got up and looked out the window, I could hear waves crashing hard against the stone. Where was I? Something about this place felt familiar, but I don't think I've ever been here. I don't understand. Why would I be here? Things weren't adding up. I know I fell asleep in the palace. And I could've sworn it was a clear night sky. I took a quick look around the room and this surely wasn't my room at the palace. It's too dilapidated and rundown. If I didn't know any better…I'd think this was…

"Please…" a hoarse voice called out, "Please help me."

"Where are you?" I asked, still unable to see much of anything beyond the shadows.

"Help…" the voice repeated, "Help me, Erza…"

I got a little closer to the shadow and a small, dark haired child shivered on the floor. I reached out to him, "Are you alright?"

"Please save me…"

"You honestly think you could?" another voice echoed around the room. A man's voice. One I had heard before. It had been a long time since I last heard it, but I knew who it was. Not his name, but I knew who he was, "You? You couldn't even save yourself. How do you expect to save him?"

"She never could." A woman's voice this time. The queen. I knew that voice anywhere, too. It nearly gave me the same feeling as his.

"You're wrong!" I reached my hand out to the shivering little boy on the floor. His face was hidden, so I don't even know who I was saving. But he deserved better than this. He deserved so much better than this. And I could save him.

"You think him your friend?" Her Majesty scoffed, "Oh, no, Ms. Scarlet. He's only kind to you out of professional courtesy. You could never be his equal. No matter what he says. He's merely kind to you out of professional courtesy. You will never save him."

"No!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, quickly realizing where I was. I've been in this tower before. I knew it all too well. I haven't been in it since I was nine years old and I left it with Master Makarov.

"Erza…" the child called out to me some more, "Erza…"

"Erza?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of the nightmare that plagued me tonight, "Erza, wake up!"

I sat up in bed, my eyes popping open. For whatever reason, I expected it to be Roland. However, that wouldn't be the case, "Jellal…? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you screaming in your sleep," Jellal moved his hand from my shoulder to the top of my left hand, "Are you alright?"

My dream hurt me worse than the queen ever could. I would take that verbal beating a million times over before I had that nightmare again. Because in my subconscious…She may be right, "I'm sorry I woke you. Please. Go back to bed. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not your responsibility."

"Are you ok?" he asked, disregarding my request altogether.

"Please," I barely spoke above a whisper, "Go back to bed, Jellal."

"Ok," Jellal nodded, getting up from my bed, "Good night, Erza."

"Good night," I sent him away.

She was right. I hated to admit it, but she was right. I wasn't sure why, but my dream pointed out some painful truths. Back then, I wouldn't be able to save Jellal from whatever misery his early childhood brought him. Even now, it might be a little iffy. I couldn't even save myself. If it weren't for my savior, chances are, I wouldn't have ever gotten out of that tower. He directed Master Makarov to me. I could hear him in my head plain as day pleading for him to take me away from the tower. But if I had to do that for Jellal, I don't know if I could. Maybe that's why the queen didn't like me. Maybe I wasn't ready to protect him. In the morning. I'll talk to them in the morning. Until then, I needed more sleep. Much more sleep. Please forgive me for waking you, Your Highness.

When I woke up again, I made sure to walk quietly past the prince's door. He didn't need to catch wind of what I was about to do. Granted, he'd probably try to do everything in his power this side of ordering me to stop me, but it needed to be done. That was why I was hired in the first place, right? To make the hard calls, so he didn't have to? With one last deep breath, I walked into the throne room where the king and queen had yet to make an appearance. That's odd. Was I that early?

"Good morning, Erza," Roland joined me, "What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"I needed to have a word with the king and queen," I told him, "Don't worry about it, Roland. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Why don't you go find one of the Royal Guard and ask them to spar with you. You are keeping up with your sword training, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he practically saluted me, "Every day!"

"That's good to hear," I settled him, "Go on."

"Erza…" His Majesty's voice boomed around the throne room just after Roland took off, "What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"If I may have a word with you, Your Majesties," I took my respectful bows.

"Yes," Her Majesty allowed, "What is it, Erza?"

"I…" I wasn't quite sure how to say this. Well, I knew how to _say _it. In my upbringing, Master Makarov did teach me how to address royals if the need should come up. But it was going to pain me to say it, "I'd like to submit my resignation from my position as guard for His Highness."

"Excuse me?" His Majesty gasped, quickly regaining composure, "Is there a reason why you're resigning?"

"For personal reasons, sir," I kept him at arm's length, hoping that'd be enough to sate him, "Please."

Their Majesties exchanged glances. The king seemed heartbroken at my request while the queen's face remained emotionless. I don't know why I'd expect anything different. But then, after their deliberation, the king turned his attention back toward me, "Alright. I understand. Erza Scarlet, by royal decree of the Kingdom of Fiore, you are hereby released of your duties as guard for Prince Jellal."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I bowed, "It has been an honor serving this kingdom and His Highness."

"Before you go," His Majesty asked, "Should we wake…?"

"No," I cut him off, "Forgive my rudeness, but we shouldn't waste his time with such trivial matters. He has found more guards before me. I'm sure he can do it again."

"I suppose so," he didn't like it. I could see it all over his face. Yet, the king still respected my wishes, "No matter. Thank you for your service, Ms. Scarlet. You will be missed around here, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I took my final bow, "May I leave now?"

"Yes," His Majesty dismissed me, "Go on."

I left the throne room fighting back any sort of emotions that might want to come out. The king knew if he would've sent someone to wake Jellal to say his goodbyes, Jellal would've told me no. But this wasn't his decision to make. However, it is the hard one. And it's what's best for everyone. Before I left, I walked by his room one last time. I even went as far as to go in uninvited and unannounced. His butler had walked in behind me, surprised to see me standing there. I gave him a quiet nod and slipped out before Jellal had the chance to wake up. Good. I don't need him to go through the pain of a goodbye. And I didn't want to put myself through it either.

Instead, I walked out of the palace's front doors with my head high, knowing I wasn't a deserter. I told the king I was leaving. I didn't say I quit, but in essence, I did. And when I didn't want to feel anything, much like I was now, I knew one place in all of Magnolia that could give me the comfort I needed. Aside from the guild hall. Besides, I needed to pick up a few cakes anyway.

When I walked into the bakery, I may or may not have gotten a little carried away. Instead of the two cakes I intended to get, I told the baker to give me the entire contents of his pastry case. That meant eight dozen cookies with two dozen per flavor, three pies, a few dozen donuts, and six cheesecakes. On top of the two cakes I had planned on getting in the first place. Granted, it was a bit excessive. I understood that completely. Given the kind of night and morning I've had, I more than earned them. And for whatever may lie ahead, I'd need them.

As I walked into the guild, I made sure to keep my head down. Although, with the cart full of assorted cakes, cookies, and pastries, I stuck out like a sore thumb. Then again, most of the guild knew better than to even glance in my direction when I was in a mood like this. I wanted nothing more than to eat myself into a sugar coma and sleep this off. And that was exactly what I planned on doing. I went upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. Instead of indulging in my first bite of cake, I sat down on my bed and finally got to have the breakdown I wanted to have at the palace.

I hate premonitions. I knew there was no way I'd be able to save Jellal from his past. It haunted him to this day. I could feel it. Almost as if we were that connected. I'd never be able to help him with that. Granted, we had some shared experiences. When I was back in that tower, I was being held by a dark wizard, too. But just because we had that in common didn't mean I could help him heal. Not when I was still so broken.

Not to mention, at the end of the day, he was still royal. Albeit not by blood, but that didn't make him any less the prince he was. And I was just a wizard. A commoner in the eyes of the crown. I don't know why I thought he and I could ever be on level playing fields. All those times where it'd just be the two of us…I thought that was Jellal's true self. Maybe it wasn't.

Knock, knock.

"Not now, Mira," I groaned through a mouthful of angel food cake, "Hold any messages and any visitors I may have."

"Who said it was Mira?" an unexpected voice spoke on the other side. Huh…

I wiped my eyes and got up to answer the door, "Master…Please. Come in."

"Thank you," Master shut the door behind him while I sat back down on my bed, shoveling more cake into my mouth, "There's no sense beating around the bush here. Why aren't you at the palace?"

"I couldn't…" my voice broke and my hands shook, "I couldn't do it anymore…I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry. I could only take so much."

I flinched as he raised his hand to me. For whatever reason, I expected him to strike me for the dishonor I've brought to the guild. However, his hand gently found my shoulder instead, bringing me a great deal of comfort, "It's alright, my dear…You were bound to find out eventually."

"What?" I gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing," Master brushed me off, "I understand if you couldn't handle it anymore, Erza. Guarding the prince is a difficult job for anyone, let alone you. I'm proud of you for sticking it out as long as you did. For having the strength and courage to say when enough was enough. You've earned yourself a good rest. And…If you don't mind me saying so…"

"I know," I chuckled a bit to myself, "The cookies were a bit much."

"That was your tipping point?" he teased, "I would've thought the second cake would've done it."

"Please," I insisted, "Take the cookies down to the kitchen. I'm sure someone will find them. I won't need them."

"Still," Master put an arm around me, "Get some rest, Erza. We can talk about it whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Master." I was expecting a lecture. A long, drawn out lecture on how I was sitting in the most prestigious position a wizard could have next to being a Wizard Saint and threw it away. Although, I wonder what I was supposed to find out. Or perhaps not in this case…It all seemed suspicious. Nothing a little digging won't help.


	11. Desperate Times

For the next few days, I stayed in my room, running everything though my head of what might have been. Normally, I'd be at the palace, waking up to get breakfast and maybe share said breakfast with the prince next door. But instead, here I am. At the guild hall. Surrounded by nothing but cupcake wrappers and empty cake boxes in attempts to fill the emptiness I've brought on myself. But I knew Jellal would've never allowed this. It's what's best for both of us.

A few have come up to check on me, just to make sure I'm still breathing. I was, but the thought of dealing with people made me queasy. I just needed some time to myself. It's strange. For the last few months, I've always had someone around. Despite him not having to worry about me, Jellal had promised me to always be a friend when I needed one. And I extended the same courtesy to him. But now that I'm back here…I don't know. It feels strange. Lonely. It was nice to have someone who could understand.

Knock, knock.

If that didn't sound like a bullet ricocheting around my brain, "What is it, Master?"

"It's Mirajane," Mira's sweet voice sang on the other side of my door, "Could I come in?"

"I'd rather you didn't," I turned her away, "What do you want, Mira?"

"You have a visitor, Erza."

Immediately, my stomach knotted up. Please don't be him. As much as I'd love for it to be him, please don't let it be him, "It's not Jellal, is it?"

"No," Mira said, "It's not Jellal. He's too small to be him. In all honesty, if it came down to it, I could probably take him in a fight."

"Wait," I thought for a moment or two. What would he be doing here? There's no way. It had to be someone else. Maybe a representative from the palace bringing me something I left behind. It's not going to be…Unless, "Is his name Roland?"

"I think so."

"Go ahead," I allowed, "Send him in."

"Okie dokie!" I'm not going to deny my squire. He looks to me for guidance. I couldn't just turn him down like that.

"Erza?" Roland treaded lightly, sticking his head in my bedroom door, getting a good look of what I've become, "My God…What happened in here?"

"Don't ask," I grumbled, "What are you doing here, Roland?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he closed the door behind him, "Why are you not at the palace?"

"I'm done," I explained, "I'm no longer guarding the prince."

"And you just left without warning?" Roland pointed out, "That's desertion, Erza. They could court martial you for that! Especially if something had happened to the prince while you were supposed to be on duty."

"It wasn't desertion, Roland," I assured, "I told the king before I left. In fact, I asked his permission. And he told me yes. I told him that I was no longer fit for the position."

"What do you mean, you're no longer fit for the position?" he squeaked, "Of course you are!"

"No, I'm not," I stood my ground, forcing back the swelling lump in my throat, "Not anymore. You know, Roland, I know someone who could take over for me."

"No one!" Persistent creature, this one.

"That's not true," I mustered up a little bit of a smile, "I think you could. After all, I am the one who trained you."

"Me?" he gasped, "No way, Erza. I couldn't. Not like you. Not in the way that only you can do. The prince trusts you more than anyone else. I can almost guarantee that."

"Roland," I stopped him, "Whether I'm still serving the royal family or not, you are still my subordinate."

"No!" Roland snapped, "That may be true, but not when you're like this. You have to come back, Erza. You just…You have to!"

"No, Roland." I'm impressed he summoned the courage to be so bold, but right now, it's not appreciated, "If you miss me so much, you know where I'll be. Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild hall. And my bedroom. Not too many get past the front door."

"It's not just me that misses you," he waded through the empty boxes and wrappers on the floor and sat at the edge of my bed, "It's the prince, Erza. I've never seen him so down. Even when he's not sick, he has more life in him than he does now."

A sudden sinking feeling hit me in my chest like a ton of bricks. The image of Jellal balled up in his bed burned a hole in my brain, "Really?"

"Yes," Roland nodded, taking a look around my room, "And by the looks of things here, you're not much better. Why did you leave us, Erza?"

What was I supposed to say to him? That I had a realization that I was nowhere near good enough to take care of someone like Jellal? That I didn't deserve to be in his presence? That he's leagues and leagues above me and I'm just an S-Class wizard? That the closer he got to me, the more I knew it'd hurt to leave him? That the closer he got to me…I'd only want to get that much closer…? I couldn't say that to Roland, "I just can't…"

"Please, Erza…" he begged, "Just…"

"Roland…" I could feel a few tears roll down my cheeks, "I can't…"

"Ok," Roland let it go, "I understand…I don't really, but I'm not going to push you any further. It's your decision and I should respect that."

"Thank you." He really is going to make a great knight of this kingdom one day. Just not under me.

"Will I still see you at the party at the palace?" he wondered, crossing his fingers.

I hadn't even given the palace party a thought. It hurt too much. All I'd be able to hear were the queen's words in my head about how I was just Jellal's wizard and nothing more. And it'd only stir up the mess I've been trying to suppress since I came home. But at the same time, I'd think about the other day when Jellal and I went to see his tailor. When he proposed the idea of me being his escort instead of his knight for the evening. However, that smile would prove bittersweet.

"Maybe," I shrugged. Roland may have been pure of heart, but he was also a simple creature. If I take the middle road, he wouldn't ask questions. And regardless of my answer, he did say he'd respect my decisions. Although, I wasn't even sure if I'd still make an appearance. Would I even be allowed to do such a thing since I'm no longer serving the palace?

"I hope you do," Roland admitted, "It'd be nice to see someone there I could call a friend."

"Roland," I asked, "Do you know who's guarding the prince now?"

"He hasn't left his room for the last few days," he reported, "He hasn't needed much for a personal guard, so a couple guards stand outside his door."

"Ok." At least I know he's still being protected. Of course he is. He's the Prince of Fiore. It's not like he's going to be left unattended for long, "As nice as it was to see you, Roland, I need to be alone for a while. Please close the door on your way out."

"Ok," Roland got up from my bed, picking up some of the trash on the floor, "You know, Erza…If you came back to the palace, I'm sure no one would object to it."

"Roland…" I buried myself in my blankets and sugar again.

"Right," he hushed himself and left me to wallow some more.

In all honesty, a part of me did want to go to the party at the palace. A part of me wanted to see Jellal again. A part of me wanted to go back to serving the royal family. But a more dominant part of me knew better. I'd never be able to go back there. The thought of facing Jellal again after leaving without even saying goodbye…A wave of shame and disappointment washed over me. And the last thing I wanted was the pity. Besides, it's not like I'd be receiving an invitation. Why bother?

A couple days later, I managed to gather the strength to get out of bed. I've eaten nothing but cake for the last week and a bath would probably be a good idea. It's been a while. I ventured out of my bedroom and got myself cleaned up and a more proper meal. Soup. I wanted soup. I walked into the kitchen in the guild hall and checked the fridge for leftovers. Mira had made soup a day or two ago, according to the label on the bowl. Bless her. I put it on simmer on the stove and got myself a bowl.

Sudden flashbacks to my time at the palace hit me. And they hit me hard. All the times when I'd have breakfast with Jellal. The occasional dinner. No. I shook them off before they could get any worse. I didn't need to torture myself like that. Right now, those memories were almost on lockdown in my head as much as the memories of before my time in the guild. I'd just eat my soup, clean out my bowl, and go back to my bedroom for the last round of cupcakes I had. And that's just what I did.

Although, a little while after I had a full belly, I had another knock at my door, "Erza…?"

"Come in," I allowed, "Hello, Master."

"How are you feeling?" Master Makarov joined me, taking a seat on my bed with me.

"I've been better," I nodded, "But I've also been worse. I don't know if I'd say I'm completely better, but I'm not nearly as bad as I was when I first came home."

"That's good to hear," he applauded, reaching into his pocket, "Because I have something for you."

"What is it?" I wondered, "Something off the request board?"

"Maybe you could call it a personal request," Master handed me an ivory colored envelope with a royal blue silk ribbon holding it together that twisted my stomach, "I'm assuming you know what this is."

"Yes," I could hardly speak. When I told Master Makarov that I was doing better, I wasn't entirely sure how accurate that statement was. If I was on the bubble between being good and worse, this definitely popped that bubble. This envelope was a royal invitation.

"I want you to take it," he insisted.

"Me?" I gasped, immediately pushing it away, "No. Master, I can't accept this. I can't go."

"Enough of this 'I can't' nonsense, Erza." Sometimes, Master liked to implement tough love. More often than not, it's on either Natsu or Gray. But very rarely was it ever on me, "You need this more than I do. I'm not going to let you sit here and beat yourself up anymore. Not when there's something I can do about it. I understand you're hurt right now, but do you know why you hurt?"

"Because…"

"Because you know you have unfinished business there," he cut me off, already knowing the answer to his own rhetorical question, "It happened, didn't it? You got too close to the prince?"

"How did you…?"

"Because I know more than you think I do, Erza," Master went on, "I've seen that look in your eyes before. Many, many years ago, but I've seen it. And it put you in this same, sorry state of eating your feelings. You need to get back to the palace. For your own sake. For his sake. Please, Erza. Go to the palace. If it helps you that it's on guild business because I can't attend, then so be it. But please. You have to stop wallowing in your own self-pity. Because you're better than this. You're better than running away from your problems. That's not how you do things."

Master Makarov's words stabbed deep into my heart. However, it was the oddest feeling. Where I expected them to hurt and only make me feel worse about the situation, it reignited something deep within me. Somehow, the strength to stand returned to my legs, "Alright. Thank you, Master."

"Don't thank me yet," he jumped down from the bed, "I need to drop by the palace anyway. Would you like me to deliver a message to His Highness for you?"

"No," I shook my head, "Thank you. It'd be better if I told him in person."

"Alright then," Master put a hand to my cheek, "Rest well, Erza. You're going to need it."

As Master Makarov left my bedroom, I laid my head back down on my pillows, my eyelids only growing heavier by the second. I had no intentions of going to the party at the palace, but it looks like I'll be going to the party at the palace anyway. It's not like I'm there for myself. It's official guild business just like Master Makarov said. Nothing more. Nothing less.


	12. Stars Align

**A/N: Hi, guys! I totally forgot to talk to you last week, Moonwalker. I'm sorry. The way this has been going lately, it's just been, bam, bam, post a chapter. I promise I'm usually better at that. I like talking to you guys and I feel like I've been straying away from that. But yes. I did add the tags just for you. I could've sworn I did that when I posted it originally, but here we are. Now, as a side note, I had my beta read this a week or two ago and he kind of didn't talk to me for a while after. I mean, we're good now. We're family. But here nor there. I'm going to shut up and let you read now, k?**

After a day of careful thought and deliberation (and my inability to stop staring at the royal invitation on my nightstand), I've come to a decision. I can't. I'm not doing it. Even if it is on guild business, Master Makarov is going to have to find someone else to do it. Because that someone can't be me. I woke up on the morning (or…Let's be honest, the afternoon) of and it was my waking thought. I'll be spending my evening either here in the guild hall or down the street at the bakery, eating myself into a sugar coma.

It wasn't until I heard a gentle knock at my door later in the afternoon that I even gave the party a thought. Don't be Jellal. Don't be Roland. Don't be Mira saying it's either one of them. I had enough guilt in my heart over not going in the first place, "Yes?"

"Erza?" Huh…Not who I was expecting, "Are you busy?"

"No," I let her in, "What is it, Lucy?"

"I thought you were going to the palace tonight," Lucy came in, sitting beside me.

"I opted against it," I admitted. If anyone would have somewhat of an understanding of my current struggle, it'd be Lucy. She knew what it was like to mingle among them. Although that life is behind her now, that didn't mean she wouldn't still understand.

"Why?" she wondered, "I thought you and the prince were close friends."

"We were…" my chest ached. How was Lucy supposed to know? It's not like I talked about it. Or even really came out of my room since I came back, "But I really shouldn't. The invitation isn't even mine. It's Master Makarov's. He told me I should stop feeling sorry for myself and go anyway. But the party's in an hour and the palace isn't a place for me. I don't belong there."

"Yes, you do," Lucy insisted, "I know you do. Erza, you were there for how long?"

"About four months."

"And in the times you'd come back to the guild hall," she went on, "You would come back here with Jellal and I had never seen you so happy. So…In your element. It was him, wasn't it? Jellal…The prince of Fiore."

"How did you know?" No sense in beating around the bush anymore.

"I had a feeling," Lucy smiled, "Besides, your orders were to watch the prince. And you wouldn't go back on those. It's your guiding principle, Erza. You protect those you care about. And that includes your assignment. But he became more than just your assignment, didn't he?"

"You're good," I stared in disbelief, "How did you know that?"

"I could tell," she giggled to herself, "And have you just met me? I know what that looks like."

"I should know better," I laughed with her, "But as much as I appreciate the cheering up, Lucy, I think I'm still going to stay home tonight. I don't have the time to get ready for a party with royals involved that I wasn't even technically invited to."

"That's not necessarily true," Lucy offered, "if you want, I can help you. It shouldn't take very long. Maybe forty-five minutes? That leaves you fifteen to get to the palace."

No one was really going to let me have a choice about this, were they? Maybe that's fate's way of telling me to go back, "Alright, Lucy. How do you figure you're going to help me and have me be ready before the party starts?"

"Not without a little divine intervention," she reached for her keyring and pulled out one of her gold keys, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab…Cancer!"

Out of the celestial gate popped one of Lucy's spirits. I've seen Cancer a time or two before. There wasn't much to him. He truly was a giant crab. But he was also one of Lucy's stronger spirits, "What can I do for you, Miss Lucy?"

"You're not here for me," Lucy decided, "You're here for Erza."

"Lucy," my heart melted. Sometimes, this girl could be so sweet, "You didn't have to do that for me. I still don't even know if I'm going."

"What's holding you back, baby?" Cancer asked, already getting to work.

"I…" For the first time since this all started, I wasn't entirely sure. Being back at the guild hall gave me time to think, but all I've done is stuff my face with cake and lie in bed completely numb. I knew exactly what it was. I just didn't want to say it out loud, "I was in over my head when I stepped foot in that palace. I should've known better than to let my guard down. All that got me was pain."

"In other words," Cancer assumed, "You fell in love."

"Well," a sudden knot formed in the pit of my stomach, "I don't know about that. Maybe. I might have done something stupid like that."

"That's not stupid, Miss Erza," Cancer pointed out, "That's life. That's a beautiful thing. It happens to the best of us sooner or later. And that's ok. It's proof we're alive. It gives us something worth living for. Sometimes, it can even save us from ourselves."

"Cancer," Lucy awed, "That was beautiful."

"I've seen it from you from the celestial realm for ages, Miss Lucy," Cancer pointed out, "You and the little dragon slayer. You both fight for each other. You want to protect each other. Despite wanting to occasionally kill each other at the end of the day, there's no one else in this world either one of you would rather be with. And if that's not love, I don't know what is. It's the same way with Aquarius and Scorpio, if Scorpio would ever let Aquarius do any of the heavy lifting. They're adorable. But she'd kill me for saying that, so if you could keep that between us…"

"Got it," Lucy promised, just as afraid of Aquarius and her wrath as Cancer was.

However, Cancer did have a point. I wasn't sure if I was in love with Jellal, but I knew I wanted to protect him. More than anyone else in the world. Almost as if it's what I was put on this Earth to do. I thought me leaving was how I could protect him the most, but in hindsight, after everything Roland told me, I only hurt him. That was never my intention, but I was hoping he'd get over it. Looks like I was wrong.

"Erza," Lucy begged, "You have to go to this party. If not for yourself, for him."

"Besides," Cancer added, "I don't want my good work to go to waste."

I had been so numb to this entire experience. My venting had taken over. I had no idea Cancer had been doing anything. Either that or he was that good. I looked in the mirror at the intricate braiding running from my face to the back, joining into the rest of my hair carefully piled on top of my head. Cancer did a good job. I'll give him that. And it was nice to get some life advice from a celestial being.

"So?" Lucy waited with bated breath, "Are you going to the party tonight or are you still staying in the guild hall?"

"Well…" I hid a little smile, "I guess I could go to the party. Cancer did work hard for me and come all this way from the celestial realm."

"Yay!" she sang out, "Good…I thought I was going to have to resort to conspiracy with Natsu."

"What?"

"Do you want to borrow a dress, Erza?" Lucy offered, "I have a few in my closet I could go get."

"Don't worry about it," I stood up, casting a little requip spell. If I was going to a party with the royal family involved, I might as well look the part. And…Well…The prince did ask nicely, "I got it handled."

"Wow, Erza…" she gasped, looking over the dark blue and gold detailing on my long dress, "It's…It's beautiful. When did that get added to your repertoire of requipping spells?"

"Actually, it didn't," I admitted, "A couple weeks ago, Jellal and I needed to see his tailor anyway and he asked him if they had anything in the back that would match him for me."

"So, the feeling's mutual," Cancer figured, "Alright. I can dig it."

"Wait a second!" Lucy's heart stopped, "_Jellal _picked this out?"

"He wanted me to be his escort tonight," I shuddered at the memory of me asking the queen's permission, "However, that wasn't allowed. The prince needed to be escorted by another royal, not…Not his wizard. The queen was deciding for him."

"His _escort?!_" a little line of blood trickled out of Lucy's nose. Fortunately, I got her to sit down before she collapsed.

I stuck my head out of my bedroom door, "Natsu! Lucy's about to pass out! Can you come get her please?"

"Coming!" the thundering pitter patter of Natsu's feet up the stairs could be heard throughout the kingdom.

"And I suppose you can go back to your gate, Cancer," I allowed in her stead, "Thank you."

"Anytime, baby…" Cancer slipped back into his gate, returning to the celestial realm.

"What about Luc…" Natsu walked in, stopping dead in his tracks, only to let out one long whistle, "Wow, Erza…What's the occasion you look like a centerfold?"

"Natsu…" Lucy growled, coming to again. I'm not sure if that was deliberate on Natsu's part to get her to snap out of her shock, but it worked.

"I have a party to attend to at the palace," I grabbed Master Makarov's invitation off my nightstand, "And if you ever whistle at me again like that, I will rip your tongue out of your mouth and hang you with it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Natsu immediately straightened up.

"Good," I checked the clock, "I'm glad we understand each other, but I need to be going. Thank you, Lucy."

"You would've done the same for me," Lucy let me go, "Now, go get your prince."

"Prince?" Natsu scoffed, "Erza? No. She's not going after the Prince of Fiore."

"Natsu…" Lucy let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "I'll explain to you later."

"Explain what?"

"I suggest going now, Erza," Lucy insisted, "Before Natsu has an aneurysm. This is a special night and you don't need to deal with him."

"Thank you, Lucy," I gave her a nod, silently wishing her luck. And I started heading out of the guild hall as inconspicuously as possible.

"JELLAL?! _THAT _JELLAL?!" I bet if he listened close enough, Jellal could probably hear Natsu's voice from the palace. Even over all the conversation and the music. I see Lucy waited until I was gone before she dropped the bomb on Natsu. She's a good friend.

Regardless, I needed to get to the palace. I didn't have time to deal with Natsu's shenanigans. By the time I got there, people were already starting to pour into the palace. No doubt, eighty percent of them were more royals from neighboring kingdoms. A couple Wizard Saints. Now, I understand why Master Makarov was invited. He wouldn't be the only Wizard Saint here. However, I wasn't here for them. I had bigger plans in mind for my evening.

"Erza!" I heard my name being called out from the crowd. And I could only think of one person as to who it may be.

"Hello, Roland," I smiled, knowing he meant well the last time he and I saw each other, "It's good to see you again."

"You look incredible," he awed, quickly snapping back into his head, "I mean…You know…Me speaking as your subordinate and you as my superior and all…And…"

"Roland, it's alright," I settled him before he and Lucy shared the same fate, "I'll take the compliment. Thank you. As nice it is to talk to you, I'm here on a more significant mission…If you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean!" Roland nearly came out of his skin, "You're looking for His Highness, aren't you?"

"That's the one," I nodded, "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"I do!" I missed Roland's energy. He had his moments where he was about as spastic as Natsu, but it was nice to have it back. Why did I ever leave the palace? That was a dumb move on my part, "He's over here! Come with me!"

This was it. Roland and I fought through the crowd on our great, grand search for Jellal. I needed to tell him. Talking to Cancer did wonders for me. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. In my time at the palace, I managed to fall in love with Jellal. Plain and simple. And it scared me. It downright terrified me. Aside from it being wildly inappropriate for me to fall for the one I was assigned to protect, I didn't even know if he would come close to feeling the same. However, with the revelations Roland brought to light when he came to the guild hall, there's no way he didn't. Not much could bring Jellal down other than his migraines. But…Maybe he loves me, too. There's only one way to find out.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," Roland bowed, paying his proper respect, "I have someone here who would like to see you."

"Your Highness," I, too, paid my due respect. We always did say we still needed to be formal in mixed company, "Go ahead, Roland. I think I can handle it from here."

"Ok," Roland ran off to God knows where and left me alone with the prince.

I missed him. I missed him so much. And now…I finally get to tell him face to face, "Hello, Jellal."

Jellal smiled at me sweetly, warming me inside. But then, he squinted his eyes, almost as if he were confused, "I'm sorry, Miss. Do I know you?"


	13. Remember Me

He…

He doesn't remember me?

I stared deep into the prince's eyes, only feeling the knife dig deeper into my chest. Honestly, in hindsight, that probably would've hurt me less. We spent the last four months together, day in and day out, shared things with each other that no one else knows. Yet…He doesn't remember a second of it. Were his memories wiped again? If so…Why? And who would do such a thing? Granted, for the last couple weeks, I, too wasn't in the best shape, but how bad was Jellal to the point where he needed to have his memories wiped again?

No matter how much he remembers of me…or doesn't…That didn't mean I couldn't still protect him. That compulsion never left me. That makes one of us. And at the end of the day, my personal life aside, I was still a representative of one of the top guilds in all of Fiore. I needed to conduct myself as such. Instead of treating Jellal like he was my friend (which he still is. I don't care if he remembers or not, I will always think of him as a friend…Unless those feelings escalate.), I treated him like the royal he is.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," I bowed to him, "My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail. I've heard so much about you from my guild master."

"Makarov, right?" Jellal thought, "He's a good man."

"Yes, he is…" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I figured I should introduce myself."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Scarlet," he smiled. It's too bad I couldn't tell him we've already met. That would cause too much of an uproar for him and the last thing I wanted to do was put him in more pain.

"Please," I insisted, "You may call me Erza."

"Erza then…" Jellal nodded, "I've never met any of the other members of Fairy Tail, but I'm sure none of them are as beautiful as you…"

Now, he's a smooth talker? No. This wasn't _my _Jellal. My Jellal would drool over Mira before he'd drool over me. I knew better, "That's very kind of you, Your Highness, but if you'll excuse me, I need to be going."

Because I had made a grave mistake tonight. I knew I shouldn't have come here. Despite not knowing how bad Jellal had truly gotten, I could've done without that. How does he not remember me? What spell is he under? And who would dare cast something like that? Memory erasing is dark magic. Although, it has been done for noble intentions, it never ends well. Although, that would explain why Jellal gets his migraines. Mind spells often have nasty side effects.

I needed some air. Instead of going out the front door, I slipped into the palace's garden, seeking refuge in a familiar place. I remember when Jellal and I first spoke. He and I walked these gardens as if we were old friends. He confided in me his biggest secret and showed me his telepathy magic. For someone who had been slightly out of practice, he knew what he was doing. And he did it all too well. It's just too bad he doesn't remember it like I do.

"Erza…?" a familiar voice called out in the dark. As much as I wished it was Jellal with his memories suddenly returning to him, he would do just as well in these trying times.

"Master…" I could hardly speak. The tears trapped in my throat were making things difficult.

"Erza," Master sat on the retaining wall next to me, "What's wrong, my dear? I'm surprised to see you here at all, but why are you sitting out here by yourself?"

"He doesn't…" my voice broke, "He doesn't remember me, Master. Jellal…He looked at me like I was a complete stranger to him. And it hurts. It hurts so bad."

"I'm sure it does," he put his hand over mine, "But in all fairness, you didn't remember him either."

"What?" I wiped the tears from my cheeks, "What do you mean, I don't remember him?"

"Erza…" Master let out a heavy sigh, "We need to talk. This has been a conversation that's been a long time coming, but I never knew when the right moment would be. Do you remember when I asked you to the palace in the first place?"

"I do," I nodded, "The S-Class board was empty and I didn't understand why, but you offered me the job with the royal family. To be Jellal's guard in the first place."

"And do you remember specifically why I chose you to be Jellal's guard?"

"Because I would be the best fit for the job," I figured, "Because he and I both had some less than desirable pasts and we could understand each other."

"It's not just that you two have similar pasts," Master explained, staring down at the ground, "You have the _exact _same past."

"What do you mean?" I wondered. Master Makarov had been a little nerved up lately any time I would mention Jellal. Not to mention, he seemed like he thought I figured something out. I didn't even know there was anything to figure out. I've been meaning to ask Master some questions for a long time now, but it looks like I'm about to get my answers.

"What do you know about Jellal's past?" he asked.

"The king told me quite a bit," I admitted, "He said that he found Jellal under a dark wizard and once he was taken care of, he and the queen adopted him and brought him to the palace. But he needed to have some of his memories wiped because they didn't want him to have to live with that kind of trauma."

"That's not quite how it happened," Master clarified, "He didn't find Jellal. I did. I found Jellal huddled up in the corner with the mark on his face and beyond broken. When I found him, I told the king. He was with me on that trip. When Jellal could finally speak again, he told me to find her. To find her and get her out of there as soon as possible. She didn't deserve to be in that tower anymore. She deserves a better life. She was hurt. He told me she was a floor below him. I told the king to take Jellal and get him out of there while I went looking for the girl. And do you know who I found?"

"Who…?"

"Well…" he hid a bit of a smile on his face, holding my hand, "It was you, Erza. I know you try to forget that day as much as you can, but I'm sure you remember me finding you, don't you?"

"Of course," I remembered it all too well. The last kind face I saw before I left that tower. Master Makarov took me to have all of my wounds treated and when I woke back up, he was the first one I saw. But then, bigger realizations struck, "Are you telling me that Jellal told you to find me?"

"That's right, Erza," Master confirmed, "His Majesty took Jellal to the palace, but I took you back to the guild hall. We figured it'd be for the best if you two didn't see each other for a while. You were both too young to keep reliving that over and over. Otherwise, I would've brought Jellal to the guild, too. And at the time, the queen was wanting nothing more than a child. Unfortunately, they couldn't produce one of their own. After hearing his story, the queen fell in love with Jellal almost instantly."

"Does that mean…" The more I thought on it, the more it made my head hurt. But right now, I wanted nothing more than that pain. I wanted to feel every throb in my head. Because I knew what it meant. As much as I wanted Jellal's memories to come flooding back to him, my own were doing that instead, "Jellal…He saved me."

"And you were hired to return the favor," Master got up from the ledge, "Even though you two were split apart, destiny had other plans for you. Some force in the universe wanted you and Jellal to be again."

Without another thought, I got up, too, ready to run back inside to share the news, "Jellal!"

"Erza, no!" Master stopped me, "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" I stood my ground, "I have to!"

"That would send him spiraling down a hole you don't want him to go down," he ordered, "You handled it a lot better than I thought you would, but you don't want to do that to him. Not only would it likely trigger a migraine for him, but it could also leave him a drooling mess. I know you want to, but for Jellal's sake, don't."

Master Makarov was right. I hated that he was right, but he was right. But I couldn't keep lying to him. Not about this, "What do I do, Master?"

"Give him this," Master took a small glass bottle out of the pouch on his hip. A deep purple liquid sloshed around inside, "I wasn't the one who wiped his memories, Erza, but I know the wizard who did. This is the potion that will restore all of Jellal's memories. The ones from the time you two spent together over the last four months. But it will also restore the ones you've spent years suppressing. If that's something you'd be willing to face, then I hope you're well prepared for it. Because it won't be pretty."

"We'll get through it," I assured him. Something deep in the pit of my stomach told me we'd be ok. As long as we weren't split apart again, we'd be ok. Besides, this was the most important thing I could ever do for Jellal. He saved me from the tower. Now, I'm fully prepared to save him from himself, if I have to. He would've done the same for me.

"Be careful, Erza," Master warned me, "There's no telling what horrors he may relive."

"Yes, Master…" I knew exactly what horrors lie dormant in his mind. Because he's seen through the cracks and I've helped him through it before.

I pulled myself together and walked back into the palace on a search for His Highness. Last I saw him, Jellal was near the refreshment table. He must have moved since then. Roland. I'm sure Roland knows where he went off to. He knew where Jellal was when I got here. I have no doubt he's taken over as his security detail. At least I hope so.

"Erza Scarlet," Her Majesty caught me before I could go any further, "What are you doing here? I thought you left the palace to never return again."

"I have an invitation," I assured her, "But if you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I'm looking for someone."

"Let me guess," she assumed, "Is it Jellal perhaps?"

"If that's alright with you," I bowed my head, showing her due respect.

"It's not," Her Majesty put her foot down, "I'd like for you to leave. You don't need to be here."

"But this is important," I argued, "I need to see him."

"No!" she growled, "You're not getting near him again. You left him."

"Forgive my impudence, Your Majesty," I was done. I understand she's the Queen of Fiore, but I had it. After hearing what Master Makarov said, I have more of a right to Jellal than she did, "But why do you have such a problem with me?"

"Excuse me?" Her Majesty gasped, clutching her chest, "What are you trying to say?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying," I stood my ground, "Ever since I came to the palace, you've always hated me. I've done nothing but faithfully serve this kingdom and keep Jellal safe. What is your problem with me?"

"You know what you've done!" she snapped, her eyes burning bright, "You know you could've saved him! You could've kept him safe then! Why should I trust you to do it now?"

"I was nine!" I argued, catching the attention of some curious onlookers, "If I could've done it then, I would've thrown myself into the fire for him time and time again. But I was nine! I was in the same situation! But instead, he saved me and gave me a better life. In return, he was given this! And he deserved it. Every second of this. You're just angry that destiny brought us back together again."

"If you couldn't protect him then," Her Majesty growled, "How could I ever expect you to protect him now? You _left _him because you couldn't handle it. And that was now. That was just a couple weeks ago!"

"Mother…" Jellal walked up to us, trying to smooth things over, "What's going on?"

"Erza?" His Majesty joined us, "It's lovely to see you again, but what are you doing here?"

"Jellal," I took his hand, "I have something for you, but it may not be the easiest for you to take."

"What is…"

"Guards!" Her Majesty demanded, "Escort Erza Scarlet away from the…"

"No," Jellal stopped her, "Mother, I understand you want me protected, but I don't think Miss Scarlet means me any harm. She has very kind eyes."

"She means to poison you, Jellal," she lied through her teeth, "How do we know she's not an assassin?"

"She isn't," Jellal promised, smiling at me, "Like I said, she has kind eyes. I can trust her. Besides, we met earlier this evening. You're a member of Fairy Tail, aren't you, Erza?"

"That's right," I nodded.

"So then," Jellal took the bottle from me, "What is this?"

"It's a poison potion!" Her Majesty tried taking it away from him, but he wouldn't have it, "Guards! She's trying to kill the prince!"

"Excuse me, Your Majesty…" Finally…Someone who understands I'm not trying to kill Jellal, "But I'd rather you didn't tarnish the name of one of my children like that. Erza would never do something that would hurt the prince. It goes against her nature."

"Thank you, Master Makarov," I could breathe a little easier.

"You know this has been a long time coming," Master settled the queen, "We were all on borrowed time. Maybe this was meant to be now."

While no one was looking, Jellal had already downed the potion I gave him. And immediately, he dropped to the floor, holding his head. And of course, it threw the queen into hysterics, "See?! She is trying to kill him!"

"Stay back, Your Majesty!" Master demanded, "It's going to be alright. Just let it be."

"Jellal…" I got down to his side. He was in too much pain to even think right now. So, I thought for him. I reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a familiar orange bottle that has saved both of us on many occasions, "Here."

I handed him a tablet from the bottle and watched as he threw it down his throat, "Thank you…"

"Are you ok?" I worried. Master did say this could trigger a migraine for him, but I didn't think he'd be this bad.

"My head hurts," Jellal spoke weakly, "And my heart…It's so heavy…Erza…?"

"I'm right here," I assured him, never wanting to leave his side ever again, "What is it?"

"You were…" Tears fell to the floor, "You were so little…And so fragile…And so scared…I just wanted what was best for you. I hope you can forgive me for pushing you away then…"

"Forgive…" my heart sunk. He remembered. He remembered everything. Without another thought, I threw my arms around him, finally letting out all the tears I've been holding back for so long. For so…very, very long, "Thank you, Jellal. For saving me. You have no need to ask for forgiveness. I'm just glad to have you back."

"Mother…" Jellal wiped his eyes, "I just want one dance with her. Please. Let me have one dance with her…"

"Jellal…" Her Majesty tried to stop him. But the more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

"Did you know?" he cut her off, "When Erza arrived at the palace, did you know she and I had a connection?"

"Yes…" she lowered her head, "I did know. I knew all about your past, but it would only hurt you, Jellal. Wizards have only hurt you. And I don't see why she'd be any different."

"Because it's Erza," Jellal explained plainly, "Not her. And not ever. I'd like to be left alone now."

"I understand." As much as the queen didn't want Jellal to go off on his own, she also knew what she did was wrong in a sense. However, I couldn't fault her for it. All she wanted to do was protect her son. And right now, he needed to be alone.

"Erza," Jellal extended his hand to me, hiding a little smile on his face, "Do you think you and I could go somewhere private?"

"Of course." Who was I to say no to him now?

"You're not going alone," Her Majesty stipulated, looking over the guards. Her eyes settled on a little one in the front, "You! What's your name?"

"Roland, Your Majesty!" he straightened up immediately.

"Go with them," she ordered, still glaring a hole through me, "In case something were to happen, I want a witness."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Roland bowed to her, "If that's ok with you, Your Highness."

"It's fine," Jellal allowed, "You're merely a friend to us, Roland. And you've served me well in Erza's absence. If you're not careful, I may knight you myself when I take over the kingdom."

Yes…A kind and just leader…And he never has to be alone ever again.


	14. Rise, Lady Titania

**A/N: Hi, guys. Just so you know, next week is going to be the last chapter. I hope you're mentally prepared for that. It's been nice having you here. ;3**

I didn't expect an audience with the prince after the display his mother put on in there. Then again, I wasn't walking with the prince. Not really. Maybe for all intents and purposes, this was, in fact, the Prince of Fiore by my side. Deep down? No. I walked with Jellal's hand in mine. My Jellal. My savior. Whether the queen liked it or not.

"Erza," Jellal broke the peaceful quiet between us, "Do you remember when we took our first walk through these gardens?"

"Of course I do," I smiled a little, swept up in the nostalgia, "You had woken up from a migraine nap. You were still half asleep, if I remember correctly."

"They take a lot out of me," he defended, "Can you blame me?"

"Never," I assured, "Why do you ask about our first walk through the garden? Are there any gaps I need to fill in for you?"

"Not exactly," Jellal stared up at the vast night sky, "Just lost in thought. I remember it, too. You offered me your friendship that afternoon."

"I did," I nodded, "That offer still stands."

"What if I wanted it to be something a little more?" he stopped us, making my stomach drop.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, trying my best to not start pouring sweat.

"Erza," Jellal held my hand a little tighter, "Ever since you came to the palace, I've felt this tug in my heart. It used to be a hole until you came along. Now, I understand. It's more than just intuition. It's you, Erza. It always has been.

"You're just saying that because I watched over you," I figured.

"Really?" he chuckled to himself, "You think that's why?"

"What other reason would there be?"

"It wasn't because of you watching over me," Jellal clarified, "But because of me watching over you. Ever since we were kids, I've had this feeling. Despite what the queen said tonight, Erza, you didn't have to save me then. We were just kids. We hardly knew if we were going to live to see tomorrow. I will never ever hold that against you. Besides, all that matters is that you're protecting me now."

"Thank you, Jellal," I winced a bit, "But I'm not even doing that. I'm not your guard anymore. I quit."

"And?" he looked at me strange, "Erza Scarlet, are you really going to let a title tell you who you can and can't keep safe? From what I understand, that doesn't sound like you at all."

"I've also never protected royalty until you," I pointed out, "It may not be the lack of title stopping me but the entire royal guard."

"Erza, you and I are the same," Jellal held my hand up to his, the tips of his fingers barely covering mine, "You're just as royal as I am."

"Only without the responsibility," I retaliated, "And the coronation. And the legal documentation that says you're the son of the King and Queen of Fiore."

"Alright," he caved, "But that's only on paper. I will forever be grateful to the royal family for taking me in like one of their own. Before I had them, though, I had you. You're just as much my family, if not more. If you're not careful, I might use that title they gave me against you."

"How would you do that?" I could understand that tug he was talking about. Stone by stone, the walls tumbled down.

"It'd be a way around the royal guard," Jellal suggested, "I could just knight you."

"But I'm not a knight," I argued, "I'm just a wizard."

"You're an S-Class wizard who could requip a sabre for me if I asked nicely."

"I could," I confirmed, "But…"

"Erza," he smiled, warming me inside, "Could you lend me a sabre and kneel before your prince?"

"You know," I reached out and grabbed one of my favorite swords, unable to deny such a request, "I seem to remember you telling me you hated your title."

"If it can work in my favor," Jellal shrugged, taking my sword, "Why not use it? Kneel before me."

"Yes, Your Highness," I dropped to one knee in front of him.

"Rise," he tapped my shoulders with my blade, "Lady Titania, Knight of the Realm. May you forever serve this kingdom."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I stood up, returning my sword, "Forgive my boldness, but I thought the king was the only one who could do that."

"I acted in his stead."

"Jellal," I sighed out, "You do realize that with your restored memory, you have a long road ahead."

"I do," Jellal laced his fingers in mine, "At least I'm not traveling alone through the fog anymore."

"Never again," I vowed, "I'll be sure to see to that personally."

"You're the only one who could."

"How about we take it slow?" I advised, "I'm running on years of dealing with it. Your past…Our past…is still very new to you. I'd hate for you to get overwhelmed."

"And no matter how difficult it may be," Jellal stipulated, "You'll fill in all of the gaps?"

"I'll try my best," I gave him a nod. Then, things got quiet again. Not that it was awkward or uncomfortable. Quite the contrary. It's because nothing more needed to be said. Jellal knighted me and solidified our friendship. Possibly suggesting something beyond that friendship. All I knew was that Jellal would always have my back. And I would have his.

"Hey…Erza?"

"Hmm?" my ear perked up, "What is it, Jellal?"

Without hesitation, Jellal threw his arms around me, hugging me tight. And if I didn't know any better, I'd think I had the prince crying on my shoulder, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I reveled in his embrace, losing myself in his warmth, fighting tooth and nail to keep my own tears to myself. However, that effort was fruitless. Along with the walls coming down tonight, as did the floodgates. And in all honesty, given my company, I was perfectly ok with that.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jellal offered, wiping his eyes, "Somewhere less…I don't know…Stuffy and stuck up?"

"Yes, please," I nodded. Yes. He's only royal on paper, but at the end of the day, he and I are the same.

"Where would you like to go?" he took my arm as the two of us started walking back toward the palace.

In these trying times, I could only think of one place I'd love to be. Especially with him, "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Roland," I called out, knowing he was around here somewhere, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, Erza?" Roland jumped to my side, "What is it?"

"Tell the king that Jellal and I are going into Magnolia," I ordered, "Just the king. Make sure no one else hears you."

"Yes, ma'am!" he gave me a little salute and started running off.

"Roland!" Jellal stopped him, "You realize what no one else means, don't you?"

"Given what happened earlier," Roland assumed, "Particularly the queen, Highness?"

"Good boy," I let him go, "Tell the king. We'll be back in a little while."

"Ok!" He really is a good kid at his core. Where Jellal would make an excellent king of this land one day, I had no doubt in my mind that Roland could keep him protected. He's been a good little squire in my time here and he's definitely got promise with a sword, if he keeps up his training. Although, I couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like if he gave magic a shot. Nevertheless, I had one place in all of Magnolia that I had yet to show Jellal. As much as I'd love to just go back to the guild hall and go to bed, I thought of one place better.

"A bakery?" Jellal looked over the brick building in front of us, a tad confused, "Really? This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Absolutely," I opened the door. Fortunately, we got here just before closing time, "Hello?"

"Miss Scarlet!" the baker came out from the back, "I was just about to lock the doors. How is my favorite customer?"

"Much better," I reported, "This is Jellal. He's a very good friend of mine. He had never been here before and I thought I'd show him the best Magnolia had to offer."

"You flatter me, Erza," he melted, a sudden spark twinkling in his eye, "You know what? I have something for you. Why don't you and your friend have a seat and I'll bring it to you."

"Thank you," I brought Jellal over to my favorite table by the window with the beautiful view of the canal, "The baker really is a nice man. He's treated me well over the years."

"I can see that," Jellal giggled, "How often do you come in here, Erza?"

"More than I'd care to admit," I shrugged, "But like I said. The baker has treated me well."

"After last week," the baker came out with a layer cake far too big for one person. Although, I wasn't the average one person. Nor was there only one of us here, "I thought I was going to have to schedule daily deliveries for my suppliers."

"Thank you for coming to the guild hall for me," I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to hide my shame from Jellal, "I really appreciate it."

"Of course," he gently lowered the cake onto our table, "I don't deliver for just anyone. Then again, I've never had someone place such a big order for a single…"

I glared a hole through him, hoping he'd get the message, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the baker put his keyring on the table, "Stay as long as you'd like and lock up when you're done."

"I will," I promised, already getting my fork off the table.

"Erza," Jellal's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Isn't this a little big?"

"Not really," I told him, "I can still see you over the cake. Normally, he makes them bigger for me. I have a high metabolism."

"Clearly."

"You know, Jellal," I took his hand from across the table, "I'm glad we're back together again."

"Me, too," he smiled. However, his elation didn't last long.

"Are you ok?" I worried. The hardest step to take is the first one.

"A lot of it doesn't feel real," Jellal vented, "It's like watching a play unfold in my head. Like…These memories aren't mine."

"But they are," I assured, "Those are your memories. Because I remember them, too. It's unfortunate that it had to happen that way, but it did. And there's nothing we can do about it. What we can control is how we let it affect us."

"It's made my nightmares make a lot more sense," he laughed it off, hiding the hurt I knew raged in him, "I thought it was just something to write off. Like when you have nightmares where all your teeth fall out. Just my memories trying to make their way back to the surface."

"Hey," I lifted his chin back up, "We're going to be ok. We have each other. And you know where I live."

"You know where I live, too," Jellal smiled a little, taking a glance over my shoulder, "Hold on."

"What?" I turned around, not really understanding what was happening.

"No, no," he turned my head back, "Keep looking at me. It's a surprise."

"Jellal…"

"No," Jellal demanded, "Look at me, Erza."

"Alright," I wasn't going to fight him. Although, he looked so concentrated. But then, I understood why. A red velvet cupcake floated in front of me, "Jellal…You didn't have to do this. You've had a hard night as it is. You don't need to overwork yourself."

"That's the thing, though," he took a bite from our bigger cake, "No headache. No exhaustion. Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. In my defense, though, it was just a cupcake. It's not like I lifted an entire building."

"You're…" I held my face in my hand, "You're too much."

"You're welcome," Jellal took a knee at my feet, "Only the best for my knight."

"Your Highness, please," I could feel my cheeks burn, "It's hard to believe, thinking back on the before times, that you were the one to become royal."

"And?" he got back up, "You became a wizard. Not just a wizard, but a great one. Don't sell yourself so short."

"I wouldn't say I'm selling myself short," I pointed out, "It's more like modesty. I know I'm one of the greatest wizards Fiore has to offer. I'm just below becoming a Wizard Saint. If we're being honest, though, I could see you becoming a great wizard, too. I don't know many telepaths. You're the only one."

"I don't know about that," Jellal thought it over, "That would mean abdicating."

"Would you?" I wondered, "If it came down to it?"

"I'd think about it," he admitted, "But right now, let's just have our cake."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

This was a beautiful cake. Although, the white frosting was interesting. Usually, these cakes are nicely decorated, but this one didn't have anything going for it. However, it was an incredible cake. Mostly because the baker didn't know how to make a horrible cake. But we did leave a little money for the cupcake Jellal was so kind to give me out of the case. By the time neither one of us were in the position to move, I boxed up the rest of the cake (and I had all intentions of devouring it later in the night) and we walked back to the guild hall.

"You know," Jellal played with my fingers, "We could do this again sometime. But maybe with more moderation on the cake."

"That might have been overdoing it," I giggled, "But absolutely. Anytime. You know where the guild hall is. You're always welcome here."

"Maybe I'll come back tomorrow," he decided, "Maybe you could drop by the palace."

"Maybe," I let him go, "I can go inside the guild hall, go up the stairs, and go to bed."

"That's fine, too," Jellal pulled me into his chest, "I really did miss you, Erza. And I'm glad to have you back."

"We'll see each other soon," I promised, "Good night, Jellal."

"Good night, Erza."

"Wait…" I stopped him, "Are you going to be ok walking back to the palace by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," Jellal promised, "If anything happens, I know you'll come running."

"Without hesitation," I stepped inside, "Good night."

"Good night."

When I closed the door behind me, my entire body started buzzing. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, I was truly home. To think, I wasn't going to go to that party. All because I let my stupid pride get in the way. I thought I was protecting him, but how many times has he protected me? As much as I hated thinking about those days, I can only be more grateful for the life I've been given. Especially since the one who gave it to me just left me here. But I knew better. Our good night was not our goodbye.

"HE'S A PRINCE?!" To no surprise, Natsu bombarded me at the stairs, "THE GUY THAT THREW GRAY AND ME AROUND LIKE WE WERE RAGDOLLS WITHOUT EVEN LAYING A FINGER ON US IS THE PRINCE OF FIORE?"

"Yes," I let him have that, swallowing the hitch in my throat, "But he's more than that, Natsu. So much more."

"But seriously, Erza…" Natsu calmed down a little. Or so I thought, "JELLAL IS A FREAKING PRINCE?!"

"Yes, Natsu," I giggled, hugging this idiot tight, "Good night."

"Wait a second!" he called after me while I walked upstairs, "Erza! You can't just leave me hanging like that! I want answers!"

"Good night, Natsu," I slipped into my bedroom. I'll give him all the answers he wants in the morning. But for now, I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. It had been a long night and I wanted to go to bed. I did a quick requip into some pajamas and crawled into my bed.

I just hope I did the right thing when I restored Jellal's memories. Maybe I should've gone back to the palace with him. Just in case. It's not like anyone else is going to know the kind of suffering he's been through. Not firsthand like I did. But I can trust one thing. He's strong. And he can get through this. Because he knows I'll come running. The moment he needs something, I know who he'll go to first. Good night, my prince…My savior…


	15. Make Your Mark

A week after the party at the palace, I had woken up with a much lighter feeling in my chest. The gentle breeze from my bedroom window blew between my toes and the warm sun shined down on my skin. To put the cherry on top, I got the best night of sleep I've had in so long. After being torn to shreds by the queen in a public forum, His Majesty apologized on her behalf and offered me my old job back. However, I turned him down. As much as I liked staying at the palace, I didn't belong there. I missed being a wizard.

Part of being a wizard meant getting out of bed. Hopefully, we'll have a few things to choose from on the request board. Something about it being so bare made me uneasy. As I stood at the top of the stairs, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I took a moment to appreciate where I was. Home. This was home. This was where I lay my head at night and where I wake up to the best family I will ever have. No matter how manic they may be sometimes. And I wouldn't expect anything less. By the looks of things, everyone's here, too.

And I do mean everyone. When I walked not the main room of the guild hall, I noticed Natsu and Gray making a new friend. Well…I say new. It's not like they hadn't met before. At least this time, they were both still on the floor. Even though he wasn't exactly part of the guild, it was cute to see my boys getting along so nicely.

"Good morning, boys," I took my appropriate bow, "Your Highness…"

"Lady Titania," Jellal gave me a nod and the empty seat next to him, "Good morning."

"Lady Titania?" Natsu teased, "That's an awfully fancy title you have there, Erza."

"Since when were you knighted?" Gray wondered.

"The prince knighted me last week," my heart melted, "Speaking of the prince, are you traveling without your security detail, Jellal?"

"Yeah," Jellal hid his face, "Sort of. I might have ran off on him."

"Jellal," I sighed out, "Roland is soft and simple. You can't do that to him."

"But he knew where I was going," Jellal recovered, "Anyone at the palace knows if they can't find me, chances are, I'm either here or with you, so no one worries. The freedom is nice."

"I'm sure it is," I nodded, "But that doesn't mean you can run off on Roland."

"I suppose you're right…"

"And another one falls victim," Natsu chimed in, "Such a tragedy."

"What do you mean?" Jellal perked up.

"Erza's mom voice," Gray explained, "It's pretty biting. It's happened to all of us at one point or another. But usually, it's for a good reason."

"I do not have a mom voice," I defended, "I mostly stop you two from doing anything stupid and reckless. But then, you turn around and do it anyway."

"Easier to ask for forgiveness than permission," Natsu shrugged, "Besides, I believe our stupidity has gotten us out of some things."

"By sheer dumb luck," I rolled my eyes, "What brings you to the guild hall, Jellal?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Jellal began.

"Good call, dude," Natsu agreed, "Erza first thing in the morning is not a pretty sight."

"Natsu," I growled, "If you'd like to keep sitting where you are instead of being stuck in the ceiling, I suggest backing off now."

"Mira said I could wait down here," Jellal went on, "And Natsu, I've seen her first thing in the morning. I've woken her up before. And it was still a beautiful sight."

"Jellal…" I blushed a little, "You were also coming down from a nightmare."

"I wouldn't call that a nightmare," he stared down into the table, "Not anymore. I'd call that my brain's way of trying to show me the truth. At least until you did."

"I'm sorry for that," I bit the inside of my cheek, "I didn't…"

"No," Jellal stopped me, "It's ok. I'm not here for a therapy session. I was actually wondering if you were busy today."

"Well," I thought it over, "I could use a job. It's been a while since I've had one of those that didn't involve watching over royalty."

"You're welcome."

"But," I decided, a little smile on my face, "I suppose I could skip out on it for today. It's not like I'm going destitute any time soon. I did just serve the royal family for a while and that had quite the pay off. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Aww…" Natsu gushed, leaning over toward Gray, "Isn't that cute? Erza's got a date with the prince. She may not be his knight for too long and end up his princess."

"And that prince can also let you sit in the rafters for the day with no chance of getting down," Jellal retaliated, defending my honor, "I wouldn't say it's a date, but it's nice to spend time with her, just the two of us."

"That sounds like a date, man," Natsu finished his drink, "But I'd rather not sit up in the rafters."

"Don't let Salamander taint my rafters like that," Gajeel laughed to himself, "Although, it'd be fun to watch him squirm for a while."

"Gajeel, please," Levy held her face in her hands, "Can't you and Natsu just play nice for a change?"

"What?" Gajeel defended, "I thought that was me being nice."

"No, it wasn't," Levy argued, "But don't worry. Our time will come soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

Levy was up to something. I could tell.

"Come on, Jellal," Natsu whined, "It's not bad enough that I have to deal with _him. _I don't want to have to spend the day on the rafters with Gajeel…I thought you and me were buddies!"

"Sorry, Natsu," Jellal got up from the table, "Erza watches my back. I watch hers. I'm sure you understand. You do have Lucy after all."

"Did I hear my name?" Lucy called out from the request board with Happy sitting on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy," Natsu brushed her off…along with his mild case of embarrassment.

"So," I wondered, ignoring them completely, "What did you have in mind?"

"I can't tell you," Jellal smirked, "That's a surprise."

"Can you tell us?" Natsu listened intently.

"I can't tell you either," Jellal shook his head, "I'd rather it not be screamed to the entire guild."

"WHAT?!"

"Look at that, Natsu," I teased, beaming with pride, "He's hardly met you and already, Jellal has you in a box."

"Natsu," Lucy joined the rest of us, "He's got a point. Need I remind you of Gray's surprise party a few years ago? How you were the last one to find out about it?"

"Oh…" Natsu hung his head in shame.

"Alright then," Jellal took my hand, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely."

I didn't like being kept in the dark on most things. However, I also trusted Jellal with my life. How could I not? He could've thrown me to the wolves ten years ago, but instead, he pointed me in the direction of safety and comfort and the chance for a future. Whatever the surprise may be, I know it's meant with the purest of intentions. Although, when we started walking toward the outskirts of Magnolia and into the woods, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous.

"Jellal…?" I treaded lightly, "Where are we going?"

"I told you," Jellal reiterated, "It's a surprise. I thought we could go out in the middle of the woods like they were the gardens at the palace. Besides, this isn't quite the surprise yet."

"Then, what's the surprise?" I asked.

"Well," he began, "Do you remember how I said I had been at the guild hall since before you woke up?"

"Yes," I nodded, "What about it?"

"I wasn't only talking to Mira," Jellal smiled a little, "I was having a word with Master Makarov as well."

"I didn't even know Master was in this morning," I remember him saying something last night about how he was going to let Icepick sit and rot for a while before he bailed him out again. And how he owed him enough favors as it is. I'm not sure about some of the shadier things Master Makarov has gotten himself involved in, but I figure it's not my place to ask.

"He was," Jellal continued, "But after I was done speaking with Makarov, I did get to see Mira again. And…There's something I want to show you, but you have to promise me you won't get angry."

"Jellal," I took his hands, "I owe my entire life to you. Past, present, and future. Nothing you could do would ever make me angry. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear," he undid a few buttons on his shirt and reveled a bright, beautiful red mark on his chest. It looked an awful lot like the one I had on my arm, only mine was blue, "I'm assuming you know what this is."

"That's…" my heart stopped, "Jellal, that's the guild mark for Fairy Tail…Did you…?"

"I did," Jellal confirmed, redoing his buttons, "That was one of the things I had to talk to Makarov about. I don't have to abdicate my throne. I am, for all intents and purposes, still the Prince of Fiore. That hasn't changed. However, on that same token, I am also the newest member of the Fairy Tail guild. I wanted you to be the first person I told."

"Jellal…" I was completely dumbfounded. Out of all the things he could've done, he joins a guild? And not just any guild, but the loudest, roughest, most notorious guild to ever exist? I wasn't sure how to feel about this. In the end, I suppose it is his decision. I reached out and touched his guild mark, still not sure if any of this was real. Maybe I was still asleep at the guild hall.

"I know," Jellal backed off, "I should've talked to you about it first. But I figured this would be better. That way, you couldn't talk me out of it."

"And you know I would have," I chuckled a little.

"It's like Natsu said," he smiled back, "It's easier to ask for forgiveness. What's done is done and whether you like it or not, I'm just as part of your guild as you are."

"I wouldn't say that," I punched a tree down to the stump, needing to get a little aggression out. To say I relied solely on my magic would be an insult, "You did just join after all. You may be royal by technicality, Jellal, but you still need to rise in the ranks."

"And to do that," Jellal took a seat next to me on the fallen tree, "I'd need to shadow an S-class wizard for a while. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find one on such short notice, would you?"

"You know I'd be happy to," I agreed, "But what about your head? I thought your magical abilities triggered your migraines if you used them too much."

"I haven't had a migraine in a couple weeks," he reported, "Not even the slightest inkling of a headache. Yet I've still been practicing my magic. Once in a while, I'd use it on myself and float above my bed. Worried my mother sick. But after a while, I'd come back down. And no headaches. No migraines."

"That's good," I let out a heavy sigh of relief, "I will let you shadow me on one condition."

"Name it."

"You take decent rest breaks after you use your magic," I put my foot down, "I don't need you getting sick in the middle of battle."

"Deal," Jellal rested his head on my shoulder, "Erza…"

"What is it, Jellal?" I put an arm around him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm very alright," he assured, "I'm so glad we found each other again."

So was I. For the longest time, I thought I found a home in the guild. Of course, I still did. However, I still had a part of me missing. For ten long years, I thought I'd never find that part. All because I was so scared of looking into my past for answers. But now, I had all the answers I needed. Right by my side. Now, I could finally move on. _We _could move on. Together.

**A/N: Hi, guys. For those of you who stuck it out this far, pat yourself on the back. Because it has been an absolute pleasure to write this story. Although, I didn't write it for you. I didn't even write it for me. Do you want to know why I've been writing this Fairy Tail series? To get a little one to like reading. And I'll be honest. The ego stroke he gives me is great for my self-esteem, too. But now, this journey has come to an end. But fret not, my friends. Because this Fairy Tail adventure isn't quite over. We're going to hit the reset button and try a little something different for the next one. The funny thing is, you already know what it is. It's been real, but I'm going to go now. I won't be gone long, though. The new volume will be out on March 4****th****, if you're reading this in real time. We're going to take a 3 week break, so in 21 sleepies from now, we'll be back to more fun and adventures with Fiore's most notorious guild. Love you. xx**


End file.
